


Part of Your World

by kristijean323



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristijean323/pseuds/kristijean323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch's curse switches Dean and Jensen into alternate realities. All the boys race against time to get Jared's lover and Sam's brother back in their rightful worlds before Dean's deal comes due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Jared/Jensen story, but is not Wincest. Sorry. There are spoilers through season three. I posted this back in 2010 and am posting it here for easier access.

Dean Winchester hated witches with every ounce of his being. Of all the nasty things he, his father and brother had hunted over the years, witches had always been the bane of his existence. God, they were such bitches, and they always, always fought dirty.

This particular witch was turning out to be no exception to his rule, and she was powerful too. Oh, the other two in her little coven had turned out to be the stupid housewife types looking for cheap thrills and instant gratification, and good lord, how many of these scenarios would they be forced to deal with anyway? The two witchy wannabes had turned and run at the first sign that they were actually in way over their heads, but this bitch, the one he was now facing alone, she was the real deal. Dean was beginning to think she was ancient real, like serious devil shit real. Where the fuck was Sam?

A moment later he found himself flung against the wall and as his head hit the corner of the yuppie, overdone crown molding, and he felt himself fading into blackness he vowed that he and his brother would never again hunt another witch.

Meanwhile Sam Winchester had snuck into the swanky suburban house through a back door and while the witch was distracted by his brother he struck the beautiful woman with a blow meant to stun until they could deal with her properly. Surprisingly she went down hard and fast, the light fading quickly from her bright green eyes as she died instantly.

Sam gaped in shock as he first prodded her body with the toe of his boot and then knelt down for a pulse. She was dead. Huh. He shook off his shock and moved quickly to his brother’s side. “Dean! Dean!” He shook Dean’s shoulders a little, but it was no use. His brother was out cold.

Sam sighed and hoped the hospital wouldn’t be necessary because, God that was always such a damn pain in the ass. “C’mon, bro,” he grunted as he lifted Dean by the shoulders and drug him out the front door, across the front lawn, and shoved him across the back seat of the Impala. “I guess I get to salt and burn this bitch by myself.” He looked up at the house as he moved to the trunk to get the supplies he’d need. “I better just torch the whole fucking place. God knows what she’s got in here.”

 

Sam sighed again as he checked on Dean one more time and then moved back to the house to get to work.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Jensen Ackles was in the second hour of being tied into a harness for a scene that should have taken no more than thirty minutes to shoot and was seriously wondering why he had ever been so enthusiastic about doing his own stunts.

After shooting two and a half seasons of Supernatural the thrill of stunt work had worn off for him a long time ago especially when his co-star, and boyfriend, Jared Padalecki, had broken his wrist last season, and they’d had to write a cast into the show. Fuck, they’d had to replace that thing like five times. The doctors and nurses at the orthopedic clinic had started a betting pool on when Jared would be back for another cast.

Of course, they still left the really dangerous stuff up to the professionals, but Jensen was beginning to wonder if he should just leave it all up to them from now on. He could be in his trailer right now enjoying a beer and maybe a nice long make-out session with his man instead of hanging here all fucking day. He hated to be a diva, but really this was too fucking much. “Uh, got that lighting fixed yet, guys?” he called down, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

“Almost Jensen,” replied one of the technicians. “Hang in there.”

Jensen snorted. “Like I have a fucking choice,” he meant to mutter under his breath, but obviously it came out louder than he thought because the crew below all chuckled. Jensen just glared at the lot of them.

“Language, dear,” came a voice from below as a large hand reached up and wrapped itself around Jensen’s foot.

“Fuck off, Jay,” Jensen kicked his foot out of Jared’s hand. “You hang up here for a few hours and see what kind of mouth you have.”

Jared smiled sweetly up at his boyfriend. “Hey, I’ve been in that thing plenty of times and you haven’t been up there for two hours. They let you come down for awhile.”

“Yeah, but I had to stay hooked up.” Jensen was determined to be miserable.

“Ah, it’s almost over, babe, and then I’ll make it all up to you.” Jared leered up at Jensen, not caring what the crew saw or heard. It’s not like they all didn’t know about them anyway.

Before Jensen could reply, the technicians were scrambling and the director was calling for places. Jensen was lowered back to the floor so they could finally shoot the scene where he’s thrown against a wall. The lighting finally was right, everything looked good and everyone was in place. Action was called and soon Jensen was being yanked off the floor by the rigging and it truly did look as though some malevolent being had tossed him into the air.

 

It was just a second later that a sick feeling flooded through Jared as he heard something grind and snap and then he heard Jensen’s cry of surprise. His eyes shot up just in time to see Jensen falling uncontrollably to the ground. It was not a long distance to drop but his head bounced sickeningly off the cement floor of the sound stage with a loud thump. “Jen!” Jared shouted as he made his way to his boyfriend’s side along with other crew members. “Jen, can you hear me?” he called desperately, but got no response from the unconscious man. “Call an ambulance! Jesus, someone call an ambulance!”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Dean, Dean.”

Jensen wrinkled his forehead. That was Jared’s voice but why the hell was he calling him Dean? Were they shooting a scene? No, that couldn’t be right, he remembered that the rigging broke and he fell. Jensen struggled to open his eyes.

“Hey, bro, c’mon and open your eyes for me. If you’re out much longer I’m taking you to the hospital.”

Jensen slowly opened his eyes, but immediately closed them again. “Fuck, the light!”

“Sorry,” Jared replied. “Hang on a sec.”

The bright overhead light went off and a dimmer light appeared off to the side somewhere and Jensen tried the whole eye opening thing again. Yeah, this was a little better. “God, my head,” he muttered.

“Yeah, that bitch really did a number on you, man, but don’t worry I got her.”

“Huh?” Jensen was having trouble getting his brain back on line and he had no idea what the fuck Jared was yammering about this time. He tried to sit up and groaned as his head spun in circles. “Fuck!” he exclaimed as a garbage can was shoved in front of his face and he promptly puked into it. When he was finally done heaving he looked up at Jared who was still holding the can. “Thanks,” Jensen said weakly.

“No problem. Here, rinse and spit.” Jared handed him a bottle of water and Jensen followed his instructions. “You think you’re done?” Jared asked. When Jensen nodded Jared told him to take off his shirt and then disappeared. Jensen complied and after a moment he felt a cool cloth drop on the back of his neck. “This should help. Here lie back.” Jared propped up some pillows and guided Jensen backward against them.

“Thanks, babe,” Jensen ignored the strange look Jared shot him and decided it was time to try looking around again. Truthfully he fully expected to be in a hospital room, so he was surprised to be in what looked like a dingy hotel. Were they still on set? He scanned the room again. No, this was not a soundstage. There were not lights or cameras, and this was definitely a real hotel room with four real walls. What the hell? “Jared, what the hell?” he repeated out loud.

“Who’s Jared?”

Jensen squinted up at his boyfriend. “Quit screwing around, Jay. Where are we? Where is everyone else? Is this some kind of joke because I don’t think it’s funny, like, at all.”

Jared turned his head to the side as his face screwed up in concern. “I’m totally serious Dean, why the fuck are you calling me Jared all of a sudden, and just who else do you think should be here? Stop fucking around, you’re freaking me out.”

Jensen reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. “All right I’ll play along,” he muttered. He removed his hand and looked up at Jared. “So if you’re not Jared than who are you?”

“I’m Sam, you moron. You know, your brother, Sam Winchester.”

“Um, okay, Sam,” Jensen’s voice was laced with sarcasm, obviously still thinking he was being played. “So where are we?”

“We’re back in our hotel room, Dean. The witch threw you against a wall and knocked you out, and after I took care of her body I brought you back here.”

The other man looked so earnest and sincere, and fuck if Jared was that good of an actor. Jensen felt a tight ball of fear start to grow in his stomach as he looked around the hotel room again, and then he looked down at his bare torso and was shocked to see he was riddled with scars. He didn’t have any scars there, but Dean Winchester would have, and was that a tattoo? Jensen sure as fuck did not have a tattoo, but did Dean? He didn’t think so. Jensen’s mind was reeling with information overload and his concussion. He had fallen from that rigging and he had really been hurt. He had been unconscious even and there’s no way Jared would fuck around with his health like that. They would have rushed him to the hospital. He felt his breath speed up, he wasn’t being played, he was somehow in the show…in Dean fucking Winchester’s body. “Oh God.”

“Dean?” Sam moved forward. “Hey, Dean, c’mon, don’t go out on me again.” He clutched his brother’s shoulders. “Shit, you’re like ice dude.”

“Can’t…can’t breathe,” Jensen stuttered.

“You can.” Sam grabbed Jensen’s chin. “Hey, look at me and breathe. Just breathe, man.”

Jensen looked into Jared’s…no, Sam’s eyes and tried to breathe through his panic. Sam reached over and grabbed the blanket off his bed and quickly wrapped it around Jensen, never taking his eyes off his brother’s. Jensen finally seemed to get himself under control and clutched Sam’s hands suddenly, looking deeply into his eyes. “I’m not your brother, Sam. My name is Jensen Ackles and I’m an actor. I play a character named Dean Winchester on a show called Supernatural. I don’t know how I got here, or how this is even possible.”

Sam reached up and patted Jensen on the shoulder. “Hey, um, don’t worry about this, we’ll figure it out. It’s what we do.” He tucked the blanket tighter around Jensen and stood up. “Get some rest, but I’m going to keep waking you up every few hours. You know the drill man.”

Jensen sank back into the pillows, too tired, hurt and scared to argue any further. He knew by the tone of Sam’s voice that the other man was simply placating him. It was the exact same tone Jared used when he was being condescending. Jensen figured that Sam thought his big brother had some type of weird amnesia, and as long as Sam thought that way he would only be worried about helping Dean get his memories back, not helping Jensen get back home. He wondered if Dean was in his body now. Oh, God, Jared. Jared was going to flip the fuck out. He was flipping the fuck out and his damned head was spinning again. He wracked his brain for Supernatural knowledge to try and figure out how to make Sam believe him. He could only think of one thing that may help. “Call Bobby, Sam,” he called out weakly. “Please call Bobby.”

 

Moments later Jensen fell into an exhausted and troubled sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean recognized the unmistakable sounds of the hospital before he even opened his eyes. Damnit, Sam, he groused to himself. It’s just a stupid concussion, not any reason for the fucking hospital. He took a breath and opened his eyes.

“Well, Mr. Ackles, it’s good to see you finally waking up.”

Ackles? Dean didn’t remember having an insurance card under that name.

“There are a lot of people here who are worried for you,” the nurse continued cheerfully. “Ah and here’s one now.”

Dean looked up to see his brother come into the room. “Hey, Sammy.” His voice was hoarse and a little weak.

Sam didn’t seem to hear him as he rushed to Dean’s bedside. “Oh, thank God, you’re awake! Jesus, Jen, you scared the shit out of me!”

The two men stayed silent until the nurse finished taking Dean’s vitals. “You’re looking good Mr. Ackles. I’ll let the doctor know you’re awake. I’m sure he’ll be in shortly. I’ll tell your other friends too, Mr. Padalecki.”

Sam simply nodded his thanks to her taking Dean’s hand as soon as she was out the door. “I’m so glad you’re okay Jen,” he reached up and cupped Dean’s face gently and leaned down to brush their lips together.”

Before they could make contact Dean reached up and pushed the other man away. “Sam, what the fuck are you doing? Knock it off! My head hurts like a bitch and that shit is not funny right now!”

“Jensen? What’s wrong?” Sam looked hurt.

“What is with that name, Sam? The nurse isn’t here anymore; you don’t have to use the fake name.”

“Wha…?”

Dean stood up and immediately gripped the bed as the room started to spin. He managed to fight of the nausea, but just barely.

“Jensen what the hell are you doing?” Sam stepped forward to grab his boyfriend’s arm. “Get your ass back in bed, you have a concussion!”

“Jesus, is that all? Why the hell did you even bring me here?” Dean shot an annoyed look at his brother. “Well, get over here and help me. Get my clothes and let’s get out of here. I don’t know what the hell insurance card you dug up for me, but we need to go.”

Jensen began to pull the tape off that was securing the IV in his hand and Jared lost his shit. “Jensen, what the fuck are you talking about?” He grabbed Jensen’s hand before he could grab the IV needle. “Just stop it Jen, your scaring me.”

Dean tried to yank away from Sam’s grasp but the other man held strong. “Stop calling me Jen you freak! My name is Dean! I mean it Sam, stop fucking with me and let’s get the hell out of this hospital!”

“Jesus, you really mean it don’t you?” Jared looked down into Dean’s eyes and he almost recoiled in shock. “You really think you’re him, don’t you? You think you’re Dean Winchester.”

Dean studied Sam for a moment and had to fight off the nausea again, because he realized this wasn’t Sam. He looked just like his brother, but something was off. “I know I’m Dean Winchester, the question is who the fuck are you and what the fuck have you done to my brother?” Dean attacked with lightening speed as he quickly pulled out of the taller man’s grasp and twisted Jared’s right arm behind his back, propelling them both to the wall so that Jared was trapped. “Who are you?” Dean growled.

“Jensen, please stop.” Jared decided to just let this play out and not fight back. He was worried as hell but he didn’t want to hurt his obviously extremely confused boyfriend.

The door flung open and two men rushed in followed by a doctor. “What is going on in here?” asked the doctor.

“Thank God,” Jared cried out when he saw two of Supernatural’s producers, Eric Kripke and Robert Singer. “Bobby, Eric, he thinks he’s Dean. He woke up and he thinks he’s Dean.”

“Shut up!” Dean pushed Jared into the wall harder. “I am Dean. What the fuck are you all talking about?”

Eric and Bobby just looked at each other and then at the doctor. “He’s had head trauma,” the doctor said. “It’s not uncommon for that to cause confusion.”

“So what do we do,” Eric asked as he eyed the young actor who had his co-star so expertly pinned against the wall. He guessed all those fighting lessons paid off more than he thought.

The doctor eyed the situation, and noticed that Dean was wavering on his feet, though his grip was still strong. “Jensen…”he started in a soothing voice, but was stopped short by a glare from the younger man. “I’m sorry, I mean Dean. You need to calm down. There seems to be a misunderstanding here, and none of us is here to hurt you. We all just want you to get better.”

“Bullshit!” Dean replied, but his head started to spin again and his legs began to give out.

As soon as his grip loosened Jared spun around and grabbed onto the fading man. “Jensen!”

Dean grabbed the front of Jared’s t-shirt and the neck pulled down. “Sammy, where’s your tattoo?” he asked faintly before he passed out in Jared’s arms.

Eric and Bobby stared at each other as the doctor moved forward quickly to help Jared get Jensen back into bed. The doctor called the nurse’s station asking for restraints. Jared shot him a look, but the doctor just shrugged. “We can’t have another episode like this one. He’ll have to be restrained until we know he’s mentally stable.”

“Jesus!” Jared dropped his head into his hands and didn’t even try to stop the tears from running down his cheeks.

When Jensen was settled in with soft restraints tying his wrists to the bed and proven to be stable for the time being the doctor and nurses finally left the room again. Eric, Bobby and Jared all stared at each other for a moment, all at a loss for what to say or do.

“You heard the doctor,” Bobby finally spoke up. “It’s probably temporary. I mean he was basically being Dean when he whacked his head so he’s just a little mucked up right now.”

“Yeah,” Jared replied softly as he ran a gentle hand through Jensen’s soft hair, not looking up at the other men.

“Should we call his parents?”

Jared looked up sharply. “Not yet.”

“Jared.”

“I promise I will. I…let’s just at least wait until the next time he wakes up, okay? It may all be better and you know how much he hates to be babied.”

“Okay, it’s up to you,” Eric replied softly.

“Hey, I have a question,” Jared asked both men. “You guys looked really surprised when he mentioned Sam having a tattoo. What’s that about? Sam doesn’t have any tattoos.”

Bobby and Eric looked at each other again. “It’s an idea we have for later this season, but with the writer’s strike pending we haven’t even written it into a script yet. It was going to be revealed that Sam and Dean got tattoos that protect them against demonic possession.”

“Huh, weird,” Jared commented. “No one’s told us that yet. Jensen would have said something to me. It’s a cool idea.” Jared changed the subject. “So you think they’re really going to strike?”

“Yep, it’s pretty much a done deal, it’s been all but officially announced,” Bobby replied. “But maybe that’ll be for the best. Give him some time to recuperate, yeah?”

Jared turned back to his lover. “Yeah,” he agreed glumly.


	2. Chapter Two

When Jensen woke up for the third and final time (Sam had kept his promise of head injury checks throughout the night) the next morning he was slightly confused. Rolling over he was expecting to feel Jared’s solid, warm presence in bed with him. Instead he was shocked to find himself alone and jumped a little when he saw Jared’s, no wait, Sam’s towering form standing over him holding out water and two pills.

“For your head,” was all Sam said as Jensen took them from him.

“What?” Jensen asked as Sam just stood there long after he had swallowed the pills. He was irritated to find himself in the same crappy hotel room as the night before, and totally pissed that the whole thing hadn’t turned out to be a bad dream like he’d been hoping for.

“What’s your name?” Sam asked shortly.

“Jensen Ackles,” Jensen replied stubbornly.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Get up. We’ll get breakfast and then head to Bobby’s.”

“Look, I know you don’t believe me,” Jensen said as he climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

“I believe that you believe it,” Sam replied.

“Whatever, man,” Jensen shut the bathroom door and leaned his forehead against it. “How do I get out of this Jared? How do I get back to you?” he said quietly to himself.

Breakfast at a seedy diner was a silent affair with Jensen still nursing a bad headache and probably still in shock from his situation, and Sam stuck behind his laptop.

Probably researching head injuries, Jensen thought to himself with a silent snort. Way to be in denial-ville, Sammy. When he was done eating he stood up and left abruptly letting Sam take care of paying their bill. He made his way out to the parking lot where he leaned against the Impala while he waited for Sam.

“In a hurry much?” Sam asked as he approached Jensen. “Lucky I’m the one who won the cash last time and I actually had some.”

Jensen just shrugged as he waited for Sam to unlock the car. He moved to the passenger door and climbed in the seat. Sam looked at him oddly as if expecting a fight, but Jensen, not really interested explaining why he didn’t want to experience the weirdness of driving Dean’s beloved car in Dean’s beloved body simply pointed to his head. “Headache.”

Sam nodded, started the car and pulled out onto the highway without a word.

After several miles of silence Sam finally broke. “You’re awfully quiet.”

Jensen turned away from staring out the window. “Not much to say at the moment.”

“It’s weird is all.” Sam said earnestly.

“Is Dean a particularly talkative person?” Jensen snarked a little. “I don’t remember that about him.”

“No man, but you usually have to have the music blaring or something, even when you’re hurting.”

Jensen stared at Sam for a moment, pissed and hurt that Sam still couldn’t believe that he wasn’t Dean. Fuck, did he not know his brother at all? He didn’t remember Sam’s character being this dense, but maybe this Sam just wasn’t as bright as the one in the show. Who the hell knew? It hurt his fucking head to even think about it. “Well, I’m not him, am I? If I have something important to say you’ll be the first to know about it.”

 

Jensen went back to his window and Sam continued to drive in silence speeding up a little, more anxious than ever to get to Bobby’s quickly.

 

 

When Dean started to wake up he tried to stretch his arms and his eyes snapped open to full alert when he realized he couldn’t really move them. “Fuck!” he swore as he noticed the soft restraints binding his wrists.

“I didn’t want them to do that,” came a soft voice from beside him, “but the doctor insisted.”

His eyes shot up to see Sam sitting beside his bed. Oh no, wait, maybe it wasn’t his brother, but whatever freak show was inhabiting his body. “Take them off.”

“I will, but first we need to talk.”

“Take them off,” Dean used his most serious voice. “I’m not kidding.”

“You had me pinned against a wall yesterday. I’m not taking them off yet.” This guy looked every bit as serious as Dean felt and the older man slumped back against the bed.

“So talk,” Dean bit out.

“Okay. So obviously in your reality you’re still thinking you’re Dean Winchester, but I need to tell you a little about my reality so we can come to an understanding.”

“But…” Dean began to protest that he didn’t think he was anyone.

He knew exactly who he was, but not-Sam raised a hand. “Please just let me finish.”

When Dean nodded imposter Sam leaned over and picked up a bag from the floor. “You think you’re Dean and you think I’m Sam, although last night it seemed like you realized that I’m not really your brother, am I right?”

“Who the fuck are you?” Dean pulled on his restraints again.

The stranger in Sam’s body ignored Dean and pulled some items out of the bag. “In my reality I’m an actor and my name is Jared Padalecki. I play a character named Sam Winchester on a TV show called Supernatural. In my reality your name is Jensen Ackles and you play my brother, Dean, on the show.”

Jared placed a leather embossed folder on Dean’s lap and flipped open the cover and spread out a myriad of 8X10 photos. Dean was surprised to see they were all him in different poses like he was a freakin’ model or something. “Where did you get these?” he asked in almost a whisper. “I never posed for these…I would never…”

“It’s your portfolio, Jen,” Jared said gently. “Of course you posed for them.” He plopped another item on top of the pictures and Dean was surprised to see his face on the cover of a magazine that had the title Supernatural emblazoned across the cover.

Jared opened it to a marked page and Dean’s eyes widened in shock when he saw another picture of himself under the heading of “Cast Bio: Dean Winchester played by Jensen Ackles.” Underneath the heading was a bunch of facts about the actor. An actor who was most definitely not him, but looked just fucking like him, and fuck, what the hell had happened? Was it some weird alternate universe? Was this Jensen guy in his body? Was this guy with his brother right now? Fuck, how was some stupid actor going to watch Sammy’s back? Jesus. “I don’t understand,” was all Dean could make himself say out loud.

“Jen, you hit your head while we were shooting a scene for the show. You’re obviously confused and you think you’re Dean. I can see how it could happen. You spend countless hours in character so it’s an easy leap.”

“But, I am him. I know it. How can this be possible?”

Jensen looked so lost and afraid that it was all Jared could do not to take him in his arms. He didn’t think it would be a welcome gesture at the moment, but he was going to give the other man one more piece of the puzzle. “In my reality, Jensen, you are my co-star, but more importantly you are my lover.”

Dean looked up in shock. “What? But, we’re brothers.”

Jared shook his head. “No, Dean and Sam are brothers. We most definitely are not. We’ve been together for just over a year, and I’ve got to tell you it’s killing me to see you like this, Jen.”

“I’m not…”

Jared placed a firm hand on Dean’s chin. “Okay, I get that, but I need you to listen closely to me for a minute.” Dean’s wide green eyes met Jared’s and he finally nodded in assent so Jared continued. “In a little while your doctor is going to come in here and he’s going to assess whether or not you can get out of here. Believe me, after your little stunt yesterday he’s going to be bringing someone to do a psych consult as well.

Now, I believe that you’re just a little confused and that together we can figure this out. I would like to do that in the privacy of our own home and I imagine you would too, but that is not going to happen if they decide to keep you here until you know who y’all are, or worse yet, throw your ass into the psych ward. So I reckon that we maybe get your story straight before that happens and we get you home and figure this out ourselves in our own way.”

Dean nodded at the other man. He may be shocked and confused but he wasn’t stupid and obviously neither was this Jared dude. His only ticket out of this damn hospital would be to pretend he knew he was Jensen. “Dude, are you a cowboy or something? You’re turning all southern on me.”

Jared laughed shakily. “With all the other shit going on you’re going to worry about my accent?” He shrugged. “I’m from Texas and I’m upset, it’s what I do.”

“Fair enough,” Dean replied. “If I promise to be good and go along will you take these off?” He raised his cuffed arms and looked at Jared with pleading eyes.

“You understand what you need to do?”

“Yeah, you’ll help me give them the right answers though?”

“You bet!” Jared smiled and then he leaned down and looked into Dean’s eyes, trying to find some semblance of his boyfriend. All he saw was the look that Jensen got when he was deep into playing Dean, and it was sometimes difficult for him to crawl back out, even at home. He stifled a sigh and then spoke again. “One more thing, Jen, they want me to call your family and tell them what’s going on. We need to pull this off so I can tell your mom that you’re fine and healing nicely and they don’t need to come, because if your family comes then they’ll call my family and then both our mamas will be up here dotin’ on us and hovering.”

Dean shuddered to think of trying to convince Jared who he really was while people he didn’t even know tried to butt in. “I can do this.”

“Good.” Jared smiled again and then leaned in for a kiss.

Dean pulled away quickly. “Stop it, dude.”

Jared’s face fell. “Sorry, I um…forgot.”

“Yeah.” Dean replied without meeting Jared’s eyes. “So I have another question.”

“What’s that?”

“Where in the hell are we, anyway?”

“Vancouver, BC. It’s where we shoot the show.”

“Huh, I’ve never been to Canada.”


	3. Chapter Three

Sam and Jensen stopped for dinner and then found a hotel for the night. Jensen watched with amusement and maybe just a touch of awe as Sam laid down the salt lines and put the other protections into place to ward their room for the night. “You do this every time?” Jensen asked.

“Since I can remember,” Sam replied as he finished drawing the last symbol on the door in chalk.

“Wow, that’s…that’s…”

“Crazy?” Sam replied with a smirk.

“Uh, I was going to say dedicated,” Jensen smiled. “But yeah, maybe it’s a little crazy too.”

They both laughed a little. “Yeah, well, welcome to the life of a Winchester. Be happy you don’t remember for awhile.” He studied his brother. “Not that you really ever minded it so much.”

Jensen thought about Dean, the character he loved to play, because while Dean seemed like a simple soul on the outside, Jensen knew there were complexities that he hadn’t even begun to discover. “Eh, maybe Dean minded it all a little more than you realize.”

“Dean…” Sam started with puppy dog eyes.

“Don’t, Sam.” Jensen put up a warding hand. “Don’t try to start this conversation with me. I’m not your brother. I was just making an observation.” Sam slumped a little and the room fell back into silence. “Uh, how long until we get to Bobby’s?” Jensen asked.

Sam looked up. “Oh, we should be there by noon tomorrow,” he replied, and then they simply sat on their respective beds staring at everything but each other. Finally Sam jumped up. “Hey, do you mind if I grab a shower?”

 

“Sure, yeah, go ahead.” Jensen was relieved to finally be alone and he quickly slipped over to the table where Sam’s laptop was sitting. He opened the computer and tried a few quick searches, first Googling his own name and then Jared’s. Nothing. There was nothing on the internet about either of the actors, where hundreds of hits would come up if he had done this at home; it was like they simply didn’t exist in this world. Jensen sighed, closed the laptop and got ready for bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Harley, Sadie move! No!” Jared pushed excited dogs out of his way as he and Dean entered the house Jared and Jensen shared.

Harley and Sadie, not to be deterred from greeting their daddies, danced around the two men’s legs until they finally got attention. “Jesus, that’s a huge dog!” Dean exclaimed as he reached down to scratch Harley behind the ears. A wistful thought popped into his mind that he and Sam had never been able to have a dog of their own. “Sam always wanted a dog, but Dad said we moved too much; that it wouldn’t be fair to the dog.” Crap, did he really just share that?

Jared gave him one of those sad Sam, doe-eyed looks that he always got whenever Dean didn’t remember something that Jensen would have known, but Jared shook it off quickly. “Well, now you have two of ‘em.” Jared led them farther into the house, switching on lights as he went and moving over to the sliding glass door to let the dogs outside. “Um, are you hungry? It’s kind of late to order anything, but I could try to find something to make. I can’t believe how long it took them to release you from the hospital. I mean was the doctor out playing a few rounds of golf or what? You should, you know, sit down or whatever. Do you feel okay; are you dizzy or nauseous at all?”

“Jesus!” Dean did move over to sit down on the comfy looking couch because frankly he did feel a little dizzy, but not from his head.

“What’s wrong?” Jared asked.

“I’ll never bust Sam’s ass for talking too much again. Christ, he’s got nothing on you.”

Jared blushed a little. “Uh, sorry?”

“Is that the Texas thing again?” Dean asked with a smirk.

“Nah, it’s just a Jared thing. You…um, I mean, Jensen likes it ‘cause he’s more quiet and stuff. It works for us, you know?”

“Ah, got it.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey, man, do you think I could maybe just go to bed?”

“Oh, sure, come this way.” Jared led him down a long hallway. “This is our…” he pointed to what was obviously the master suite, “but um, you can be in here I guess.” Jared opened the door to a guest room. “Bathroom’s there and the towels are in this closet.”

“Can I maybe get some different clothes?”

“Oh shit, yeah man, sorry again for making you come home in show clothes. Wardrobe’s going to kill us for keeping it all so long. C’mon in and pick some stuff out.” He led Dean into the large walk-in closet. “Uh, this side’s yours…Jensen’s.”

Jared proceeded to show Dean around the closet. Most of the jeans and t-shirts weren’t too bad, but God some of the shirts that were hanging up were awful. Fuck, were those flowers? Dean snorted and grabbed something to sleep in and a change of clothes for tomorrow.

“So, yeah, I’ll just…” Dean trailed off as he exited the closet and headed out of the bedroom. He turned back for a second and Jesus if Jared didn’t look pathetic standing there like his best friend had just died. Fuck, maybe that was a little bit true. “Good night, Jared,” Dean said softly as he entered his own room and shut the door firmly behind him. He tried to block out what he thought was a muffled sob coming from the other room. This sucked. A lot.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bobby heard the unmistakable sound of the Impala and watched as the two Winchester boys got out and made their way onto his porch. Sam was driving, and wasn’t that interesting? He wondered what the hell they’d gotten themselves into this time. Sam had been incredibly non-informative on the phone, only muttering something about a concussion.

He loved the boys like they were his own, but shit; they were going to worry him into an early grave. Bobby’s heart clenched as Dean’s deal with the demon popped into his mind. Dean was still some months away from his deadline, but Bobby knew only too well how fast time would fly for him. Sam and Bobby were doing all they could, but they were still no closer to finding a way to get Dean out of going to hell, and Dean didn’t seem to be too interested in helping them out, either.

Bobby shook his head and shuddered. Well, that was a problem for a different day; better worry about the now and focus on this latest crisis. “Hey boys,” he greeted them as he let them in.

“Hi, Bobby,” Sam clapped him on the shoulder as he moved past.

Bobby stepped up to Dean. “Dean, how’re you doin’, boy?”

“I’ve been better.” Dean looked into Bobby’s eyes and the older man almost stepped back because something was definitely off. Dean’s voice was quiet, not as gruff as usual, and he wasn’t moving with his usual cocky swagger either, but it was the eyes that worried Bobby. There was sadness and almost a pleading stare before Dean finally broke contact and made his way into Bobby’s living room.

“So tell me what’s goin’ on.” Bobby gestured for all of them to take a seat.

Jensen started to sit down, he really did, but then he just couldn’t. He was freaking out and he needed to get out of there. Here was his good friend, Jim, who played Bobby on the show, except that it wasn’t Jim it was really Bobby, and they were really at Bobby’s house, which looked exactly like the one on set except that it was even more crammed with books and junk if that was even possible. “Um, can I go lie down or something? My head really hurts.”

Sam and Bobby gaped at him for a moment. “Uh, sure,” Bobby finally replied. Now he knew something wasn’t right. Dean rarely admitted to his own physical discomfort, let alone ask to be dismissed from a conversation that was going to be about him. Huh. “You guys are bunkin’ in your usual room.”

Jensen stood and looked helplessly around, shifting uncomfortably, but not moving.

“Up the stairs, third door on the right,” Sam supplied.

“Right, thanks.” Jensen picked up Dean’s duffle and made a hasty escape.

As soon as he was gone Bobby turned to Sam. “What the hell is going on, Sam? I don’t know who that is, but it sure as hell ain’t your brother. Have you…”

“Of course!” Sam interrupted Bobby. “I slipped him holy water, led him over the salt lines and everything, besides we have these now.” Sam reached up and pulled down the neck of his shirt and Bobby whistled at the powerful protection symbol that was tattooed on Sam’s chest to ward off demon possession.

“Good idea, boy, and you say Dean has one too?”

“Yeah, in the same place. He’s not possessed, Bobby, he just hit his head, and he’s confused.”

“So he has amnesia?”

“Well, kind of…he…he thinks he’s someone else.”

“What? Who does he think he is?”

Sam sighed loudly. “He thinks his name is Jensen and that he’s an actor on some TV show. He thinks he plays Dean on TV in a show that’s about our lives, and when he first woke up he thought my name was Jared and that I play Sam on the show. It’s really fucked up, Bobby.”

Bobby stared at the younger man thoughtfully for a moment. “Did ya ever think maybe he’s tellin’ the truth?”

“That’s crazy! How could that even be possible?”

“Jesus, Sam, it wasn’t too long ago I was helping your brother drag your dead body out of a ghost town, but here ya are back with us, so I don’t really put too much faith in impossible anymore.”

Sam winced at the mention of his death and all the painful thoughts that it conjured up, but he still wasn’t ready to concede to Bobby just yet. “But…”

Sam stopped suddenly as he and Bobby looked at each other and then looked up at the ceiling at the same time. “What is that? Is that a guitar?” Bobby asked.

“Sounds like it.” Sam rose. “Did you put a stereo in our room, Bobby?”

“Do I look like your sugar daddy?” Bobby snarked. “Course I didn’t, now c’mon.” Bobby stood and began to move up the stairs with Sam following closely behind. As if by silent agreement they both moved into stealth mode so as not to disturb whatever scenario was playing out in that bedroom.

The door wasn’t closed and they both stopped short to see Dean sitting on the end of one of the twin beds playing a guitar and singing.

Sam had to grab onto Bobby, because he wasn’t sure he was going to remain upright. Dean was singing and it wasn’t belting out one of his obnoxious hair band songs. His fingers skillfully played notes, switching chords seamlessly and his voice soared as he deftly sang a song that Sam did not recognize. Dean was no musician and though he had a fairly decent singing voice he most certainly wasn’t up to this caliber…oh God, Dean wasn’t, but maybe…maybe Jensen was?

Sam let out a strangled noise and Jensen immediately stopped playing as he turned in surprise to see the other men standing there. He blushed furiously as he looked down at the guitar he was holding. “I’m sorry, I found it in the closet and I…I…well…playing calms my nerves.”

“S’all right,” Bobby answered gruffly. “No harm done. You can play it all you want; s’not like I do. It belonged to my wife.”

“Oh, God, I’m so sorry,” Jensen moved to put the guitar back in its case.

Bobby moved forward and placed a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “I told ya it’s all right, boy. I’m sure you need all the comfort you can get right about now, and it’s nice to hear someone play it again.”

Jensen’s eyes met Bobby’s and he almost sagged in relief as he realized that Bobby believed him, that he knew Jensen wasn’t Dean.

Finally Sam gathered his wits and came into the room. He moved to stand in front of Jensen and squatted down so he was eye level with the older man who was still sitting on the bed. “Jensen, that was really awesome. You’ve got talent, dude.”

Tears shone in Jensen’s eyes as he tried to smile at Sam, thankful that the younger man was now on board with the truth too. “Thanks.” Sam placed a reassuring hand on Jensen’s knee and Jensen covered it with his own. “I just want to go home, Sam.” A tear finally broke free and trailed down Jensen’s face.

“I know.” Sam replied as he brushed the tear away. “We’ll get you there somehow. I promise.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared awoke suddenly to a loud thud from across the hall and muffled shouts. He raced out of bed and into the guest room, flipping on the light as he entered. “What the hell?”

Jensen had Jared’s best friend, Chad, down on the floor, his muscular arm pinned across Chad’s neck. “This asshole tried to crawl in bed with me,” Jensen bit out.

“Let me up, you dick!” Chad cried out as he tried to struggle.

“Sure, I’ll let you up,” Jensen replied with a wicked gleam in his eye. In seemingly an instant he had Chad on his feet and held against Jensen’s body with what Jared recognized as one of their very sharp kitchen knives held up to Chad’s throat. “Now, what the fuck were you doing in my bed?”

Jared’s stomach dropped as he realized the deadly intent in Jensen’s…no Dean’s eyes. He finally found his voice so he could put a stop to the ludicrous situation and save his idiot friend. “Let him go, Jensen.” He put the emphasis on the Jensen as he caught Dean’s eye. “It’s just Chad, and he’s obviously drunk and being an idiot again.”

“Hey!” Chad protested.

Dean held Jared’s gaze for another minute and then loosened his hold on Chad, none too gently pushing the other man away from him.

“You need to keep that asshole off of me, Jared. I mean what the fuck was that? I always sleep in here. Why the fuck isn’t he in his own damn bed?” Chad was rubbing his neck and glaring at Dean.

“What are you doing here, Chad?” Jared asked, calmly.

“I just came to see you and hang out. Once I got here I found out about the accident and that Jense was coming home tonight so I went out with some of the guys until you got home.”

“It’s not a good time for us to have visitors, Chad. Jensen is still recovering. He’s in here because I don’t want to disturb him too much. You know how restless I get.”

“Okay, man, but he didn’t have to try and kill me. Jesus, Jensen, I didn’t even know you could move like that.”

Dean just shrugged, more than happy to let Jared stay in charge of this little farce.

“Go sleep on the couch, Chad. We’ll see you in the morning, but then you really need to leave. It’s not a good time.”

“Okay, man, I get it.” Chad sulked out of the room, shooting one more angry look over his shoulder at Dean.

Jared moved into the room and collapsed on the end of the bed. “Fuck, I’m sorry about that. I had no fucking idea he was coming. He usually calls first.”

“Seems like kind of a fucktard to me, but whatever, he’s your friend I guess.”

Jared snorted out a laugh. “That’s exactly what Jensen says about him too.”

“Jensen sounds like a smart dude,” Dean replied.

Jared looked into Dean’s eyes. “He is, and you’re really not him, are you?”

“No, I’m not,” Dean stated simply. “What finally made you realize?”

“Well, for one thing, there’s this,” Jared gestured to the knife Dean was still holding. “Let me guess you snagged it out of the kitchen after I went to bed and put it under your pillow.”

“Guilty,” Dean shrugged.

“At first I thought you were just stuck in character, you know, but what I just saw? Jensen’s had some training, hell we both have, to try and make it look real on TV, but he can’t move like you just did, and he certainly doesn’t have the killer instinct you just showed. Jensen could never cut a man’s throat, but you could, and probably have, haven’t you?”

“Never a human man,” Dean’s gaze didn’t waver.

“Fuck!” Jared put his face in his hands. “What are we going to do?”

Dean reached over and pulled Jared’s hands down. “Don’t cry, Texas, we’ll figure it out.”

“Fuck you, and don’t call me Texas,” Jared snarked weakly.

“Uh no thanks, I’ll leave the fucking to you and your boyfriend…Texas.”

“Oh, God, I hate you already.”

“It’s a gift.” Dean smirked.


	4. Chapter Four

“Jesus, Jensen if I had any doubts about your identity before, they’re totally gone now.” Sam pushed himself away from Bobby’s kitchen table and rubbed his stomach. “My brother cannot cook like that. That was an awesome meal, man.”

“Thanks,” Jensen reddened a little. “It wasn’t a big deal. I like to cook.”

“Well cook as much as you want, dude. I can’t even tell you how sick I get of diner food all the time, and Bobby’s cooking isn’t much better.”

“Hey! Watch it, you idjit!” Bobby took a playful swipe at Sam’s head. “I notice you’ve eaten here enough over the years.”

“Well, if Dean did, in fact, switch places with me I hope he’s not as opposed to take-out as you are, Sam. Jared is hopeless in the kitchen too.” Jensen smiled fondly.

Sam snorted. “Don’t worry about it. Dean thinks take-out is an official food group on the pyramid; the most essential food group even.”

Bobby chuckled in agreement with Sam’s assessment and then launched into a story of a teen-age Sam and Dean eating him out of house and home when they had stayed with Bobby for a few weeks while John had been recuperating from an injury.

Jensen laughed along with Sam and Bobby as they reminisced and soon he was telling his own tales of his older brother’s famous appetite and other stories of his home, family and life. They shared an easy camaraderie and avoided speaking of their current troubles by silent agreement, not wanting to ruin the joy of the conversation.

Sam sat back and observed Jensen, still finding it so odd to be dealing with a completely different person in his brother’s body. Jensen was such a contrast to Dean in so many ways. He seemed so quiet (though he seemed to be coming out of his shell as he got to know Bobby and Sam better), reserved and almost shy sometimes, unlike Dean’s brash, cocky behavior. Jensen did have a really sharp sense of humor though and he wielded it with skill, and also he saw a steely strength in the older man. He suspected that he shared Dean’s fierce loyalty and protectiveness if someone he loved was threatened.

 

This man portrayed his brother on TV, and probably did it very well. He had to pull Dean’s tough demeanor from somewhere within. Sam only hoped that Jensen would be able to use that strength as they dealt with whatever had turned their worlds upside down. He had a feeling Jensen was going to need it before this was all over.

~~~~~~~~

Jared and Jensen’s coffee table was littered with chips, dips, cheese in a can, crackers, various Hostess snacks and any other junk food one could think of. Scattered amongst the snack fest were empty beer bottles.

Dean and Jared sprawled on opposite ends of the couch watching “Ghost Hunters” on TV. Jared was thoroughly enjoying Dean’s acerbic commentary of the idiots who got so fucking excited when a picture frame moved an inch by itself and they caught it on film.

“More beer?” Jared asked as he got up.

“Yeah, man, please.”

Jared moved into the kitchen and grabbed two more long necks out of the fridge. He glimpsed at the line of salt across his kitchen window and placed a hand over his eyes for a moment. Dean had insisted that they salt all the doors and windows today, and Dean had placed warding symbols at various entry points. Well, at least the man had used chalk and it could be cleaned easily. Jensen was going to have a coronary when he saw the mess though, and the dogs just spread the salt all over the place causing Dean to bitch and follow them around repairing lines. It was going to suck to try and get it all out of the rugs.

“Here you go, man,” Jared handed Dean a beer. “Oh, and I forgot I had these. Do you like ‘em?” he asked as he tossed Dean a bag of pork rinds.

“Texas, you are a man after my own heart,” Dean set down his beer and ripped the bag open.

“Jensen hates the things. I can’t even eat them when he’s here.”

“Sam too,” Dean agreed as he shoveled one in his mouth and handed the bag over to Jared.

They were both quiet for a moment as they watched the end of the show.

“What bullshit!” Dean snapped as he pointed the remote and turned off the TV. He turned to Jared. “So about tomorrow…”

“I already told you not to worry about it.”

“Jared, I don’t know the first thing about acting, man. How in the fuck are we going to pull this off?”

“Just chill, dude; all of our scenes are together. I’ll help you with marks and lines and stuff and then you just have to be yourself. It’s away from the cameras I’m worried about. You won’t know how to be Jensen so just keep quiet and let me do all the talking. We’ll just chalk it up to the head injury thing.”

“It’s just one day?”

“Yeah, we have to finish up some scenes and then we’re officially off until the strike’s over or they cancel us,” Jared replied glumly. He slapped his hand to his head. “Oh fuck, I almost forgot.”

“What?”

“You’re not going to like this.”

“What the hell is it?”

“A party in L.A.”

“Just tell whoever’s having it that we can’t come.”

“No, dude, it’s a contract thing for the network. We have to show or we get fined.”

“Fuck. I can’t schmooze at some fucking Hollywood party.”

“Hey, you did okay when you and Sam took that hunt on the movie set right? You fit right in.”

“How did you…”

Jared just stared at Dean. “Oh, yeah, my life, TV show, right. Fuck.”

“We won’t stay very long, I promise, and then we can hole up back here and try and figure out how to fix this mess. Jesus, I’ll have to figure out what to tell our families because they’re all expecting a visit. Well, I’ll figure it out.

Ooh, I have an idea!” Jared leapt off the couch and snagged his laptop and Dean rolled his eyes because Jared was being a babbling spaz again. “Here, watch these.” He plopped the laptop on Dean’s lap and sat close so he could search You Tube clips of interviews and convention posts of Jensen. “At least you can get an idea of what Jensen is like. Well, it’s not the real Jensen; it’s really Hollywood Jensen, but that’s who you’ll need to be at the party so it’s okay.”

The first clip came up of Jensen talking to that CW interview guy about the show. “He’s sure a handsome dude, isn’t he?” Dean smirked.

 

“You bet!” Jared smirked back.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jensen offered to clean the kitchen while Bobby and Sam settled in to do some research.

“So, you killed the witch and burned her?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah, I burned her whole house, Bobby. If she put a hex on Dean it should have ended when she died.”

“That’s what I don’t get. Maybe it was something else. Maybe the witch was just a coincidence.”

When the kitchen had become silent and Jensen didn’t come back in to the front room, Sam shared a concerned look with Bobby. “Wonder what happened to Jensen?” He rose and went searching for the other man. “I’ll be right back.”

He found Jensen on the back porch, leaning against the railing as he looked up into the night sky. “You smoke, man?”

Jensen jumped almost guiltily and then shrugged, taking one more drag of the cigarette, and snuffing it out in an empty tin can he had brought out with him. “Not usually anymore,” he replied sheepishly. “Jared hates it, so I limit myself to when I’m out with friends or when I’m really upset. And believe me; I’ve been pretty fucking upset these last few days.”

“Hey, you don’t have to justify to me, dude. I don’t care what you do. Dean used to smoke like a chimney so it’s not like you’re going to do much harm to his bod.”

“Used to? I found these in his stuff.”

“Mother fuck! He told me he quit. I haven’t seen him do it in years.”

“Yeah, well, maybe your brother’s been upset lately too.”

Sam slumped against the railing next to Jensen. “Yeah, no shit.” He turned to look at Jensen. “So, in your world…I mean on your show…did Dean…make a deal?” He’d been dreading bringing this up, but Sam couldn’t stand it anymore. He had to know.

Jensen tipped his head back and closed his eyes. “Yes, Dean brought Sam back to life by making a deal with the Crossroads Demon,” he answered quietly. Jensen shuddered at the thought of filming the really difficult episode where Sam had died.

“Do you…I mean do you know what happens? How it all ends?”

Jensen places a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I suppose Eric, the guy who created the show, knows, but those scripts aren’t written yet, and that’s how I find things out. We get the script just days before we start shooting. Now there’s most likely a writer’s strike going on and nothing will be written or decided for maybe months.” He met Sam’s sad gaze. “In other words I know as much as you know, Sam. I’m really sorry.”

“S’okay, not your fault.” Sam shrugged. “Who’s to say it would be the same here anyway.” They both gazed up into the sky for awhile before Sam spoke again. “So when you first woke up and you thought I was that Jared guy?” Jensen nodded and Sam continued. “You called me ‘Babe.’ Are you and he…like are you together?”

“We’re partners, yes, and we’re very much in love.”

“Weird.”

Jensen tensed a little. “Weird like two guys weird, or weird like we play brothers weird?”

“Oh, no, dude, I don’t care about the two guys part at all. Our Dad raised us to be pretty open-minded about stuff like that. I guess it’s just the brothers part, even though I know you aren’t really brothers, but it’s like me doing something with Dean ‘cause you know identical bodies, and ewww, yuck.”

Jensen laughed out loud. “I can see how it might squick you a little bit.”

“Yeah,” Sam laughed a little too. “So what’s he like? Jared, I mean.”

Jensen smiled softly. “He’s funny, loud, super talkative, and just really bigger than life, you know? He’s the life of the party, but he’s also the sweetest and most loyal person I know.”

“Sounds pretty great.” Sam smiled.

“I think that he’s a lot of how you would’ve been if your mom hadn’t died like she did, and you weren’t raised like you were.” Jensen peered up at Sam cautiously.

“Huh, that’s an interesting observation.”

“Jared and I spend a lot of time trying to figure you and your brother out. I mean just so we can do you justice on screen, but I mean we didn’t know you really existed so it sounds pretentious and dumb now that I’m saying it out loud. Jesus!” Jensen turned away from Sam. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s a weird situation all around, and I’d be lying if I told you I haven’t been making my own observations over the last few days.”

“Oh yeah, and what have you observed?”

“That you’re smart, funny, talented, kinda’ quiet, but tough too. I think you’re a good man Jensen and I like you a lot. I think Dean would like you too.”

“Thanks, Sam. I like you too.”

Sam smiled. “So Bobby and I haven’t figured out how this happened yet, but we agreed on one thing.

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“That our souls are meant to be connected in some form or other in any universe. What you just told me about you and Jared cements my theory. In this universe it’s a brotherly bond, and in yours it’s lovers.”

“And when the universes collide?” Jensen smiled a little wistfully.

Sam quirked an eyebrow. “Good friends?”

Jensen quirked his own eyebrow back. “Good friends,” he agreed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, here you are.”

“Here I am,” Dean answered Jared from where he was standing on Jared’s back deck.

“Oh, you’re smoking.”

“Problem?”

“No, just surprised is all. We’ve talked about whether Dean would smoke, but you know, network TV, kids and stuff. We decided that the back story would be that John forbade it to keep you in fit and healthy shape for hunting.”

Dean snorted loudly. “Well, Texas, I hate to fuck with your little story, but dad and I both smoke, or we did until Sam made us quit when he was about fourteen. Shit, he had pie charts, pictures of black lungs and everything, but as soon as he left for Stanford we were both back at it like chimneys, well until he came back anyway.”

“Um, okay, sorry…uh…Jensen…”

“Don’t worry about your boyfriend. I don’t plan on being in here long enough to trash his precious lungs. I’ll try to keep it to a minimum, but after the day I had today I really need this fucking cigarette. I really do.”

“Jesus, and you say I never shut up,” Jared snarked. “If you’d be quiet for a second, I was just going to say that Jensen used to smoke too, and he still does sometimes, so do whatever you want, just not in the house, okay?” Jared watched Dean deflate a little and then spoke again. “And by the way, you did great today. I don’t think anyone suspected anything except for the flirting thing. Everyone on set knows me and Jensen are a couple, you ass, what were you thinking?”

“Uh, that she had a great body and I really wanted to do her.”

“Well, you can live it up at the party, man, the suits will be thrilled since me and Jen are still officially straight.”

“Man, that sucks.”

“What?” Jared looked confused.

“That you guys have to hide like that.”

“Yeah, it does, but that’s reality. Welcome to Hollywood.”

“So I can really live it up at this party? Like there will be hot movie star babes and everything?”

“Well, probably more like hot TV stars, but whatever, go to town.”

“You are the best fake brother boyfriend dude ever.”

“Fuck off,” Jared replied around a smile.


	5. Chapter Five

Jensen shuffled into the kitchen and Bobby immediately handed him a cup of black coffee. The younger man may have only been with them for a few days, but Sam and Bobby both had learned the hard way not to try and communicate with him until the first cup had kicked in.

Bobby sat patiently at the table with his own cup of coffee as he flipped through some ancient book that looked like it was bound in dust rather than leather.

“Wheressam?”

Bobby looked up and raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry I didn’t quite get that.”

Jensen tried valiantly to keep the irritation out of his voice. “Where is Sam?” he over enunciated.

“He’s out in the barn, Sunshine,” Bobby chuckled. It tickled him when Jensen channeled Dean.

Jensen looked out the window in the back door at the myriad of buildings that peppered the salvage yard. “Barn?”

Bobby sighed and got up, moving to stand next to Jensen. “Shop, shed, barn,” he pointed in turn.

Jensen topped off his cup and went out the door without another word.

“Don’t mention it,” Bobby muttered to himself.

Jensen slipped in through the partially open door and looked around Bobby’s barn. It had piles of junk like the rest of Bobby’s life, but there were spots that were cleared away. An old tire swing hung from the rafters in one corner. He puzzled over this for a minute because he knew Bobby’s wife had died but he didn’t think Bobby had kids.

Jensen heard the unmistakable clang of weights and he moved further into the building. Sam was sitting on a bench facing away from Jensen doing arm curls. Jensen could only stop and stare because Sam had no shirt on and yeah he was Sam, but the man had Jared’s body and Sam was every bit as fit as Jensen’s boyfriend.

Not Jared, not Jared, not Jared, Jensen repeated the litany over and over.

“You checkin’ me out, Jensen?” Sam asked without turning around or stopping his reps.

“No,” Jensen tried to sound offended, but he thought it came out more like guilt.

Sam gently set down the weights and looked over his shoulder. “You sure about that?”

Jensen shifted. “Fuck! Of course I was! You look just like my boyfriend; hot body and all! A body I’m sort of addicted to by the way, and that I haven’t had access to for days! I’m used to unlimited access, man!” He blushed bright red and turned away. “Oh, God, too much information again. I’m sorry, I promise I’m really not a pervert, and I won’t try to molest you or anything.”

“Eh, could be fun,” Sam purred.

Jensen turned back around and stared. “Huh? Uh, I don’t think that’s…”

“Jesus calm down, dude, I’m just kidding.”

“God, Sam! Don’t do that,” Jensen sagged.

“Yeah, you’re not my type, dude, and I don’t think we need to muck this up more than it already is.” Sam leaned down, picking up the weights again and began to work his other arm.

“No shit.” Jensen stepped closer to Sam and sucked in his breath at the large scar in the middle of Sam’s lower back. As he looked closer he noticed that unlike Jared’s smooth skin Sam’s torso was littered with a myriad of scars, old and new. He reached out to touch the knife wound that he knew had killed Sam and prompted Dean to make his deal with the demon. Sam jumped a little but didn’t say anything. “Does it still hurt?” Jensen asked softly.

“Not physically,” Sam replied with a heavy sigh. “I wish he hadn’t have done it.”

Jensen moved his hand up and squeezed the back of Sam’s neck. “He loves you so much. He feels responsible.”

“I’ll be alone.”

“I’m so sorry.” Sam wiped at his eyes and Jensen left his hand on Sam’s neck trying to offer some quiet comfort. After a long silence Jensen spoke again trying to lighten the mood. “So, a tire swing huh? I didn’t think Bobby had kids.”

“You’re right, he doesn’t. He put that up for me and Dean, like years ago. We spent a lot of time here, and at Pastor Jim’s. You know who he is?”

Jensen nodded. “He was murdered by Meg, right?”

“Yeah.” Sam shook his head. “Anyway, Dean and I sort of took over out here. We’d climb up in the loft and build forts and stuff.”

“Sounds almost normal,” Jensen raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Sam snorted, “Yeah, well…” Sam never finished his sentence as he suddenly dropped the weights and grabbed his head. “Fuck! Ow, fuck!” He went to his knees beside the bench.

“Sam! What is it? God, is it a vision?”

“Can’t…haven’t had…since we killed…demon…”

Another wave of pain overtook him and Sam couldn’t speak anymore. All Jensen could do was hang on.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You’re sure the dogs will be okay?” Dean shifted in his seat next to Jared and turned to look out the window, feigning an interest in the passing scenery.

Jared raised his eyebrow at Dean. “Yeah, man, they love Libby and she takes great care of them.”

“I could stay here with them.”

“Sorry, but you, or rather, Jensen is contracted to attend this party tonight so therefore, you have to attend the party tonight.” He tilted his head a little. “What’s with the worries over my dogs all of a sudden? You’ve been doing nothing but bitch about them for the last few days and now you’re so concerned all of a sudden?”

“We’re here guys,” the boys’ bodyguard, Clif, called over his shoulder from his spot in the front seat.

“Thanks,” Jared smiled at the man who he also considered to be a good friend.

“Great,” groused Dean.

“Remember, hot starlets, dude, and free reign,” Jared said quietly into Dean’s ear. “Why the attitude all of a sudden?”

“Let’s just go,” Dean shrugged him off as both men shouldered their carry-ons and made their way into the airport, Clif following diligently behind them.

Dean was silent all throughout the wait for their plane to board and Jared was in shock when the man didn’t even flirt with the cocktail waitress at the bar where Dean had downed three shots and a beer in fairly quick succession. Jared stopped him from ordering another round.

“That’s enough. You need to be on your game for tonight, not three sheets to the wind.”

“Pfft,” Dean snorted. “I haven’t even had enough to be one sheet to the wind, you pansy. “C’mon, just a few more, Sam…uh, Texas.”

“No more.” Jared shook his head. “You can’t even remember my name, Dean. What is your problem anyway? You’ve been a total bitch ever since we left for the airp…oh!” Jared smiled. “Now I remember.”

“What do you think you remember, Texas?”

“You hate flying. Or should I say you’re afraid to fly.”

“Fuck off, I am not.”

Clif appeared at their table. “C’mon guys, they’re boarding.”

Dean was a nervous wreck throughout the whole boarding process and wasn’t much better once they were strapped in and taking off. Jared couldn’t help but chuckle at Dean’s white knuckle grip on the arm rests. “Jesus, I owe Jensen a huge apology,” he said quietly to Dean.

“What the fuck for?” Dean gritted out through clenched teeth.

“It was like really early in season one and we were shooting that episode with the demon on the plane; I totally accused him of overacting the fear thing. I thought he was being too over the top.”

“Shut the fuck up, Texas.”

Jared ignored Dean. “Little did I know he was playing it right on, you big baby.”

“I hate you, I really do.”

“You love me.” Jared relaxed back into his seat with a smug smile. He lifted up a hand and signaled the flight attendant. “Can we get service yet, ma’am?” He poured on all his Texas charm. “I think my friend here needs a little liquid courage.”

“Maybe hate is a little bit harsh.” Dean shared a grateful smile with his new friend.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Dean,” Sam gasped out.

“Dean? Sam, do you see your brother? Oh, God, is he okay?” Jensen began to panic a little knowing that when Sam had visions on the show it usually ended in someone’s death.

Sam took a deep breath and rubbed his head as his eyes met Jensen’s. “No, he was okay I think. I saw him and me, no, not me…but…”

“Jared?” Jensen breathed out. “You saw Jared?”

“I think so, yeah.” Sam’s brow furrowed a little. “They were on a plane, I think.”

“Oh Jesus, was the plane crashing?”

Sam shot Jensen a puzzled look. “What’s with all the gloom and doom, dude? They were okay. They were just talking.”

“But, aren’t your visions usually about death and stuff?”

Sam rubbed his head again. “No…I mean I haven’t had one in a few months, but before, they weren’t always about people dying.”

“Oh.”

“Maybe you’ve been watching too much TV,” Sam smirked.

Jensen smiled back. “Maybe.” Jensen rose to his feet pulling Sam with him. C’mon we should get back in to Bobby and tell him what happened so we can figure this shit out.”

“Yeah,” Sam squinted.

“Maybe get something for your head?”

Sam nodded. “At least we know for sure where Dean is now,” he stated quietly.

“He’s in good hands.”

“So’s Jared.”

Jensen smiled. “I know.”


	6. Chapter Six

When Dean, Jared and Clif finally arrived at Jared and Jensen’s L.A. apartment the two younger men both decided to get some sleep before the big “everything is fine, you don’t scare us with your stupid writers’ strike” network party. Dean needed to try and sober up and Jared was exhausted from dealing with getting drunken Dean off the plane and out of LAX, oh and also trying to keep Clif from asking too many questions about Dean/Jensen’s odd behavior.

They went into the same bedroom because Clif was hanging out in the living room until it was time to go to the party and Jared didn’t want to try and explain separate bedrooms on top of airplane drunkenness.

“Just don’t try anything funny, Texas,” Dean warned darkly as they fell onto the bed.

“Well seeing how you are wearing my very hot boyfriend’s very hot body I won’t lie and tell you it’s not a temptation, but believe me your personality and your current state of sloppy inebriation make you fairly easy to resist right now, dude.”

“Screw you.”

“You just told me not to.”

Dean hmmphed and rolled away from a laughing Jared.

They’d been asleep for about an hour when Jared began to mumble and thrash. “Jensen…Jen…no…”

Dean woke up to a bony elbow in his ribs. “Ouch! Knock it off, Texas. Christ, can’t you even keep to yourself in a king sized bed?” Dean muttered and then sat up groggily. Irritation soon turned to concern when he realized that Jared was still asleep and having a nightmare. He sighed. “I guess you do have some stuff in common with Sammy after all.” He reached out for the younger man and shook his arm. “Hey, Texas, wake up. Hey, man, it’s just a dream. Wake up.”

Jared’s eyes popped open and he sat straight up. “Jensen!”

Dean reached out and laid a gentle hand on Jared’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay, you were just dreaming.”

Jared looked at Dean and suddenly pulled the older man into his arms. “Oh, thank God, Jen, I just had the most fucked up dream!”

“Uh, Jared,” Dean turned his face away from where he was being crushed into Jared’s neck so he could talk. “Was the dream that your boyfriend traded places with the character he plays on TV because I hate to tell you man, but that shit’s true. I’m Dean, remember?”

“Oh fuck!” Jared pushed Dean away quickly and scrubbed his hands through his hair. “No, that wasn’t what the dream was. I just got confused for a second.”

“Well, you’re okay now, right?” Dean began to scoot toward the edge of the bed, not really wanting to have a touchy feely sharing session about Jared’s nightmare. Jared reached out a hand and grabbed his upper arm, yanking him back. “What the hell?” Dean asked indignantly.

Jared turned the older man so he could look into his eyes. “Are you going to hell? Did you make a deal to bring your brother back?”

Dean dropped his eyes for a moment and then looked back up to Jared. “Yes,” he answered simply.

“And now my fucking boyfriend is stuck in your body, and if we can’t figure this mess out, Jensen is going to go to hell…for you!” Jared let go of Dean’s arm and jumped off the bed. “That’s what my dream was about; my boyfriend being drug into hell, you stupid asshole!”

“Believe me; I’ve thought about this, too, Texas…”

Jared didn’t let him finish. “Oh, you’ve thought about it, have you? How big of you to think about my boyfriend going to hell…God…hell…in your place!” Jared put a hand over his mouth in horror as tears began to fall unchecked down his cheeks. “Jensen,” he almost wailed.

“Jesus!” Dean stood up and put his hands on Jared’s upper arms. “Look at me, Jared.” When Jared wouldn’t meet his gaze Dean shook him a little. “Pull your shit together before Clif comes in here!” Dean used the voice he always used on Sam when his little brother had stepped over the line when they were kids.

Jared finally stopped and let his eyes meet Dean’s. “Fine! I’m looking at you,” he said sullenly.

“Good,” Dean replied trying to hide a smile because Jared was behaving so much like Sam when he got all worked up. “It’s months before my year is up, Jared, months, okay? We’re going to figure this out and get it fixed way before that happens.”

“But what if…”

“No what ifs. I won’t let Jensen go to hell for me. It’s my deal and nobody pays for it but me. End of story. ‘Sides the contract is for my soul not my body; who’s to say they won’t come find me here?”

Jared took a few minutes to try and gather himself together and Dean still held onto him, trying to give him some extra support. “Okay, maybe you’re right.”

“I usually am. Sam and I will figure a way out of this and you’ll be back with your boyfriend in no time.”

“Thank you.” Jared broke out of Dean’s grip and pulled the older man into a hug which Dean didn’t quite return, but didn’t pull away from either. After a few moments Jared spoke quietly. “Dean?”

“Yeah, Texas?”

“I don’t want you to go to hell either.” Jared’s voice broke a little.

 

Dean’s chest tightened as he let himself relax into Jared’s hug. “You and me both,” he said through the lump in his throat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You saw Dean? On a plane?” Bobby looked shocked as he handed Sam a glass of water and two aspirin.

“Right?” Sam rubbed his temples while shooting Bobby a wry look.

“Okay, you actually saw your brother and Jared in a vision, in a freakin’ alternate reality no less, and the thing you both are fixated on is the fact that they were on a plane?” Jensen stared at them both like they were crazy.

Sam and Bobby just shrugged. “Dean doesn’t fly,” they answered in unison and then laughed.

“Can we possibly please focus on what this might mean for us?” Jensen wasn’t feeling the humor in the situation at all.

Sam and Bobby looked contrite. “Well obviously my visions didn’t die with the demon like we thought.”

“You haven’t had any since Dean killed him?” Jensen asked curiously.

“No man, they just stopped, and shit I was pretty happy about that,” Sam rubbed his head again. “Until now, anyway.”

“He’s never had any control over it anyway,” Bobby interjected. “I’m not really sure how this is going to help, Jensen.”

Jensen began to pace. “It can’t just be a coincidence, can it? I mean I think it means something.”

“Maybe Jensen has a point,” Bobby interjected.

“What the hell would Jensen know about anything?” Sam snapped.

“Hey!”

“Sorry,” Sam apologized to Jensen. “It’s just…this shit is really hard for me.”

“S’alright,” Jensen replied.

“Sam, when the demon took you to Cold Oak do you remember how Dean found you?” Bobby asked.

Sam’s head snapped up. “Yeah, I gave Andy a receipt Dean had signed and he sent visions of where we were, right?”

“Maybe we could do something like that to contact Dean.”

“I don’t know, Bobby, like you said I don’t have any control.”

“But you said the other kids like you learned to strengthen their powers and do other things.”

“Yeah, and they all turned into bat shit insane murderers!”

“Not all of them. That Andy kid was okay, right?” Jensen interjected.

Sam sighed. “Yeah, Andy was a good guy…until Ava murdered him with her crazy demon summoning powers. She started out sweet too.”

“Sam, you’re not evil,” Jensen moved to sit next to the other man.

“Tell that to my dad and brother.”

“I don’t know what your dad was thinking, but I could just kick his ass for telling Dean that about you. It was too much of a burden for both of you.”

“The truth generally is a burden.”

“It’s not true!” Jensen ran a hand through his short hair and then turned to Bobby. “So, say Sam tried this, is there any way to help him gain control and boost his powers quickly?”

“I was thinkin’ about maybe tryin’ some sort of Native American sleep walking ritual or somethin’ like that,” Bobby replied as he began scanning his bookshelves and pulling out volumes. “Maybe if Sam gets into a passive state, it will help. You said when the visions came while you were asleep you didn’t get the nasty headaches, right?”

Sam nodded reluctantly. “That’s right, but…”

“I think we should try it.” Jensen jumped up and moved to where Bobby had just seated himself at his desk. “Maybe I can help if you just show me what to look for.”

“Wait a minute!” Sam stood and approached the other men, looming over them at his full height. “Maybe I don’t want to try this. Have you thought of that? It’s my brain after all.”

“But we don’t have any other ideas or leads,” Jensen replied. “We have to try.”

“Jensen, it’s only been like five days. Bobby and I have only skimmed the surface with the research. We’ll find something. I don’t want to use my demon powers to find my brother. Dean would hate that, and I don’t even think it would work anyway.”

“But every day I’m here…” Jensen stopped himself and turned to look out the window. “Forget it.”

“Tell us, boy,” Bobby coaxed. “What were you gonna’ say? If we’re going to figure this out we all gotta’ be honest with each other.”

Jensen turned back to the other men. “Every day I’m here is one day closer I’m going to hell for Dean, and I’m just that fucking selfish that I don’t want to be the one who pays for your brother’s deal!”

Sam drew back like he’d been slapped, and Bobby just stared at Jensen.

Jensen covered his mouth with his hand. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “God, I’m really sorry.” He ran out the front door.


	7. Chapter Seven

“So, just don’t say anything to anybody and we’ll be all right.” 

“Jesus Christ, I’m not retarded, though I know it may look that way with this butt ugly shirt I’m wearing.”

“Hey, shut up! I bought Jensen that shirt!” Jared shifted in his spot in the back of their limo. “And I didn’t say you were retarded, Dean, but all we have to do is get through this party without anyone figuring out our secret. Is it too much to ask for you to follow along?”

“Fine, I’ll keep quiet, but you said there would be girls. Dude I’m talking to the hot chicks.”

“Okay, but you have to let me show you which ones you need to stay away from.” The limo slowed down. “Shit we’re here. So we walk the red carpet first. Stop in front of that wall there that says CW all the fuck over it so they can take a million pictures, and politely try to avoid reporters. If we get caught, and we might because I think reports of Jensen’s accident leaked, then let me do the talking.”

“Carpet, wall, pictures, got it.”

“Oh, and I might, like jump on you or hang on you a bit, but don’t worry it’s just our thing.”

“I thought you guys were in the closet, man.”

“Oh, we are, but our fans love it and sometimes I do it to get Jen out of having to do too much talking. He hates the interviews and shit.”

“Okay, jumping. Just don’t crush me, gigantor.”

“Got it!” Jared grinned as their door opened and he unfolded his tall frame from the limo. “Let’s do this thing.”

Dean smiled and waved his way down the red carpet and began to dig the attention. He and Jared stopped at the designated paparazzi spot and hammed it up for some pictures and they did, in fact, get stopped by a few reporters and as promised Jared handled all of them like the pro he was.

They were about to make their way into the hotel when Jared froze and grabbed Dean’s arm. “What the hell is he doing here?” he almost whispered.

“What? Who?” Dean asked craning his head to see which direction Jared was looking in. Dean froze too as all the color drained from his face. “Dad?” he gasped.

“Shit! Shit!” Jared said under his breath, aware that they were still being watched by that bitch reporter from E!. “It’s not your dad, Dean.” Jared squeezed Dean’s arm as hard as he could to get the older man’s attention. “Do you hear me?” He spoke as quietly as he could while still trying to get his point across. “That’s not your dad. His name is Jeff and he played our dad on the show. It’s not him, Dean.”

Jeffrey Dean Morgan caught sight of his two former co-stars and friends and smiled widely. “There you two are! I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Hey Jeff, it’s good to see you man,” Jared let his friend pull him into a warm hug. “It’s been way too long.”

“Well since I’m at loose ends right now with the strike and all I thought I’d come crash this party and spend some time with you two.” He reached out and pulled Dean into a tight hug. “Hey, Jen,” he pushed the younger man away and looked into his eyes. “Heard you had an accident. You okay?”

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine, great, just a little bump on the head, you know?” Dean tried to hold eye contact with this man who was basically his father come to life, and yet not, but he had to look away quickly before he did something monumentally stupid. This was not a scenario Jared had prepared him for, although to be fair Jared seemed just as surprised.

Jeff seemed to study Dean for a moment and was taken aback by what he saw in the younger man’s eyes. He hid his surprise and quickly moved into action. “Hey, let’s go in.” He glanced around at the reporters and wrapped an arm around Dean and Jared’s shoulders and guided them into the hotel lobby.

Once inside, a nervous Jared tried to break away to lead them into the ballroom where the party was in full swing, but Jeff had other ideas. “C’mere, you two.” He led them to a semi-private sitting area to the side of the lobby while Cliff hung back, sensing he should stay out of earshot and keep people from bothering the threesome. “Sit,” Jeff pushed Dean and Jared down on a comfy love seat and sat across from them in a chair. “So, you want to tell me what’s going on?”

“What?” Jared shifted a bit and traded an uncomfortable glance with Dean.

“I’m not sure what you mean, sir,” Dean added with a weak smile and then wanted to kick himself for the automatic response of respect to his father which apparently also applied to men who played his father on TV. Jared kicked his ankle. “Ow, fuck!”

Jeff ignored both of them and leaned in real close. “Well, Dean,” Jeff pinned the younger man with an intense gaze. “I mean how in the fuck did you get here, and where the fuck is Jensen?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen sat on the hood of an old Ford, smoking a cigarette and trying to get up enough courage to go back into the house to apologize to Sam and Bobby for being a giant asshole. He heard footsteps behind him and soon Bobby was pulling himself up next to Jensen.

“You gonna’ punch me?” Jensen cocked his head to look at Bobby. “You should.”

“Eh, I don’t punch pretty boy actors.”

Jensen snorted. “If only everyone felt that way.” Bobby simply looked at him questioningly and Jensen continued. “Uh, yeah, gay boy from Texas who was into singing, drama and cheerleading in high school.” He pointed to himself. “I’ve been punched plenty. It’s not all lollipops and hearts in my world, you know.”

Bobby chuckled a bit. “No, no I guess it prob’ly ain’t.” He paused for a moment and then kept talking. “Anyhow, I ain’t gonna’ punch ya’. Don’t even really want to, though we could have done without having Dean’s deal tossed into our faces like that. I can see how you might be concerned, though.”

Jensen hopped off the car, tossed his butt down and stepped on it. “Sometimes I’m an insensitive asshole. I’m really sorry. Does Sam hate me now?”

“Well, as far as the asshole part, I guess it’s only fitting that you and Dean share some personality traits.” Bobby grinned. “And no, Sam doesn’t hate you, in fact, we talked it over some more and he’s willing to maybe try contacting Dean.”

“Really?” Jensen’s head shot up.

“Yes, really; Sam may be a stubborn son of a bitch, but he ain’t stupid. I persuaded him that this may be the only hope we have of figurin’ this mess out.”

“Persuaded, huh?” Jensen cocked his head at Bobby.

“Don’t worry I was very gentle.”

“Oh, yes, I’m sure,” Jensen laughed. “C’mon, let’s go back inside. I have some apologizing to do.”

When they were half way up the porch steps Bobby turned back to Jensen. “Hey if you tell Sam that cheerleading thing he’ll probably forget he’s even upset with ya’.”

Jensen sagged dramatically against the railing. “Oh, God, what have I done?”

 

Bobby shrugged. “You started it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeff studied Jared and Jensen…Dean, for a few moments. Now it was clear why he had been having such urgent feelings to see the two young men. Obviously he was needed. Playing John Winchester on Supernatural was a role that Jeff had known he was destined for and he had known from the start that he would always have close ties to the show and its young co-stars.

Though he was too young to really feel like a father figure to Jared and Jensen, he very much felt like a protective older brother. His reasons for this feeling went beyond their bond from filming, but he wasn’t ready to share that part of his past with them quite yet.

Jared and Dean shared a startled look and they both leaned in closer to Jeff. “How did you…” Jared started.

Jeff put up his hands. “It doesn’t matter how I know, I just do.”

“The hell it doesn’t!” Dean snapped. “How did you know it was me?”

“Well, I have my ways, but the fact that you were so fuckin’ shocked to see me and starin’ like I was your resurrected daddy was a big clue, not to mention you called me sir just now. I’m sure Jensen has a lot of respect for me, but he’s never really called me sir before. I’m not that fucking old!”

“Fuck.” Dean put his head in his hands. “I’m sorry, Texas, I really blew it.”

“Hey, it’s okay; it was a shock, man.” Jared turned to Jeff. “When he woke up in the hospital we thought Jensen was having some sort of weird reaction to the head injury. I didn’t know he was really Dean until after we got home.”

“Man, how did you get them to let you take him home?” Jeff asked and Jared relayed the whole story with Jeff nodding in approval when he was done. “You did good, guys. Don’t worry; I don’t think anyone else would ever know. I mean it’s so ridiculous why would anyone ever think it, right?”

“Yeah,” Jared replied sardonically. “Ridiculous. Frankly, I’m surprised you’re taking this so well.”

Jeff smiled wryly. “What can I say; I’m an open minded guy. So, I guess we need to work on fixing this, huh?”

“We?” Jared’s head snapped up. “You’re going to help us?”

“No, Jay, I’m just going to leave you hangin’ with a stranger from another world and your boyfriend missing. Of course I’m going to help you, idiot!”

“Um, no offense, but how exactly do you think you can help us? I mean you’re an actor, right? What do you really know about any of this?” Dean asked gruffly.

Jeff turned his keen gaze to the younger man. “I know a lot more than you think, kid, and how far have you come on finding a solution? You being the great hunter and all.”

“Well, hell, I’ve been in the hospital, and trying to figure out how to film a frickin’ TV show, oh and how to act like a completely different person so I don’t get thrown into the loony bin. I’ve been a little busy, Jeff.”

Jeff threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, God, this is so fucking weird. That was so Dean, but so Jensen too.”

“Tell me,” muttered Jared.

“Yeah, weird,” Dean snarked. “Can we please stay on task here?”

“Right.” Jeff leaned forward again. “Are you guys staying at your apartment?”

“Yeah,” Jared nodded.

“Okay, I’ll pick you up tomorrow at eleven. You’ll need to ditch Clif.”

“No problem. After tonight, he’s officially out of a job until we start filming again so he’s heading back to Vancouver,” Jared replied. “So, where are we going?”

“We’re going to go pay a visit to Miss Loretta.”

Jared and Dean looked at him blankly. “Who’s Loretta?” they asked in unison.

“Jared, I’m surprised you don’t remember.” Jeff smiled a little and winked. “I guess maybe you’ll both remember her better as Missouri.”

Dean and Jared stared. “Holy Crap.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read this gorgeous story by MajorBrat and Creed called “Work of Art”, which is here: http://www.samdean.archive.nu/viewstory.php?sid=1992 (Beware: there be Wincest). It’s a story about how Sam and Dean get their tattoos and has this really touching scene where the artist mixes the ink. I thought the ink idea was so cool that I wanted to bring it into this story. I did try to contact the authors for permission but was not successful. I’m hoping giving credit is enough, but if you are them or know them and do not approve please email me: krisjean2000@yahoo.com and I’ll fix it.

Sam and Bobby sat hunched over stacks of ancient books searching for any sort of ritual or spell that might help Sam boost his powers to contact his brother. It was slow going and Jensen had really tried to help for awhile, but a lot of what they were looking through was in Latin, and he had to admit to not being able to really follow much of what was in English even.

Instead, Jensen decided to contribute in other ways by cooking and cleaning up lunch so the other two men could keep researching. They both kept Jensen in the loop by telling him important things they’d found and by bouncing ideas off of him. Jensen may not have been a real hunter but he had picked up some knowledge from playing Dean for over two years now.

Jensen had retrieved the guitar and sat on Bobby’s couch, working on a song that he and his friend Steve had been writing together before Jensen’s accident. He plucked through the chorus once and stopped, closing his eyes, suddenly missing Jared so much that it actually physically hurt.

“Jen?” Sam asked quietly. Jensen opened his eyes and looked at his friend. “You okay?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, I’m good. Just thinkin’ about somethin’.” He offered Sam a weak smile.

Sam smiled back. “Okay. Sounds good.”

“What?” Jensen.

“The song.”

“Oh. Thanks. My friend…”

“Got it!” Bobby called out suddenly.

“What?” Sam turned to the older man. “What’d you find?”

“I found a way to contact your brother, idjit! What’d ya think I found?”

“How?” Jensen gently set the guitar in its case and moved over to where Sam and Bobby were sitting.

“Here, look at this,” Bobby pointed at the book. “It’s pretty ancient, but I think it’s just what we need.”

Sam leaned over behind Bobby and nodded as he placed a finger on the book and followed the flow of Latin. Jensen didn’t even bother trying. Finally after a few moments Sam stood back and looked at Bobby. “Do you have everything you need for this?”

Bobby nodded. “Yeah, I think I do.”

“So, we need to find out the exact time the sun sets tomorrow night and then we do this?” Sam’s voice was uneasy.

“Um, why sunset?” Jensen asked quietly.

“That’s when the ritual has to be performed,” Sam answered, not making eye contact with Jensen.

“You don’t really want to do this, do you?” Jensen threw a quick glance at Bobby before looking back at Sam.

Sam sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. “No, I really don’t.” He put up a hand before Jensen could protest. “But I’m going to. It’s just…I’m not comfortable with this part of me and I really thought all this bullshit died with the demon.”

“I’m sorry, Sam.” Jensen put a comforting hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“And I just have this feeling that it’s going to really fucking hurt,” Sam added.

“Little pain never killed anyone,” Bobby said gruffly.

“Okay, dad,” Sam replied sarcastically.

“Oh, your daddy wasn’t that bad.” Bobby stood up clapping a hand on Sam’s other shoulder.

Sam just gaped at him. “Says the man who threatened to shoot him.”

Bobby ignored him. “C’mon boy, I need you to help me gather this stuff up from the basement.”

“Jesus, it’s going to take forever to find all this down there in that mess,” Sam whined.

“Mind your tongue, boy. I got a system.”

“Can I help with anything?” Jensen asked.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I sort of know Bobby’s system and what we’re looking for, but you’ll just be lost.” Sam smiled. “Why don’t you just hang out and relax?”

“Maybe I could go out to the barn and use your weights? I’m feeling kinda restless.” The three men had moved to the top of Bobby’s basement stairs and Bobby had already begun his descent.

“Sure, man, whatever you want.”

Jensen was half way through his work out when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to greet who he thought was either Sam or Bobby and stood up in shock when he saw the dark haired stranger. “Who the hell are you?” He choked out.

 

The man’s eyes turned completely black. “The better question, I think, is who the hell are you?” he replied in an icy voice.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Nice ride.” Dean looked over to Jeff from his spot in the passenger seat of the BMW.

“Thanks.” Jeff smiled. “The car that Supernatural bought.”

“Seriously?” Jared asked from the back seat where Dean insisted he sit as the youngest in their party, never mind that he might need more leg room.

“Yep,” Jeff smiled fondly. “Used my first paycheck as a down payment.”

Dean snorted and turned to look out the window.

“Dean, what is it?” Jared asked.

Dean was quiet for a moment before turning to face the other men. “I just think it’s pretty fucking funny that you were able to go out and buy a Beemer with the money you made playing my dad on TV when sometimes Sammy and I had to go for entire days without having anything to eat because our dad didn’t make a damn cent for actually saving peoples’ lives.” He turned his gaze back to the passing scenery.

Jeff exchanged a look with Jared in the rearview mirror. “I’m sorry, Dean. That was really insensitive of me. I shouldn’t have…”

“Forget it,” Dean interrupted Jeff, waving his hand dismissively. “It’s not your fault. Just an observation.”

 

The rest of their drive was spent in contemplative silence until they pulled up in front of a relatively modest home in the Brentwood area of L.A. All three men exited the car and made their way up the brick walk way.

The front door opened and Loretta greeted them with a warm smile. “Well, Jeffrey, how are you, honey? It’s been an age.”

Jeff leaned down and kissed Loretta on the check. “It has been too long.”

“You’ve been keeping busy, honey?”

“Can’t complain,” Jeff smiled.

“Hello, Jared. How are you?” Loretta took Jared’s hand.

“I’m good, Miss Loretta. It’s nice to see you again.”

Loretta patted his hand. “Always such a polite boy.”

Finally she turned her attention to Dean. “Hello, Dean, it’s nice to meet you.”

Dean shot a look to Jeff. “You told her?”

Loretta put a hand on Dean’s arm. “He didn’t have to tell me anything, honey. You’re aura is so out of whack I could tell you weren’t Jensen when you were walking up the path.”

“So you know about…”

“Come on,” Loretta interrupted Dean as she led them all into her living room. “Let’s get more comfortable for this.” Jared and Dean sat next to each other on the sofa while Jeff took a chair next to Loretta. “Hey!” Loretta called out suddenly and pointed to Dean. “I may not be Missouri, but neither of us will put up with feet on our furniture! Don’t even think about it!”

Dean looked surprised. “I wasn’t…”

Loretta just put up a warning hand. “Don’t bother lying to me boy. It works about as well as it does on Missouri.”

Dean simply hung his head while Jared and Jeff laughed. After a few moments Dean looked up at Loretta again. “So you know about this alternate universe thing?”

Loretta leaned forward in her chair. “Yes, honey, I know about it. Missouri and I know about each other, and have even met on the dream plain before.”

“You’ve met? So contact is possible?” Dean sat up a bit more. “If I could just talk to my brother, I know we could figure this mess out.”

“Yes, it’s possible, but it takes a lot of energy…psychic energy; from both parties.”

“So if you and Missouri…” Dean started.

“Honey, if I use all my energy to contact Missouri I won’t have enough left to get you together with Sam. When I say it talks a lot of energy, I mean a lot. It would be weeks before I could make another attempt.”

“Damn,” Dean ran his hand through his hair.

“What about Sam? He has psychic abilities,” Jared spoke up.

“Had.” Dean replied. “All that shit stopped when I killed the demon.

Loretta made a noise and Dean turned his sharp gaze on her. “What?”

 

“Abilities like that don’t just stop, Dean.”

“He hasn’t had a vision in months.”

“I’m sure that without the demon’s influence his power’s gone dormant again, but I’m willing to bet a lot that it hasn’t gone away.”

Dean stood up angrily. “It is gone! My brother’s not a freak!”

“Watch your mouth, Dean!” Jeff admonished the younger man. “You need to respect who you’re talking to.” He gestured to Loretta.

Dean turned to where Loretta was still calmly seated. “I’m sorry, it’s just if my brother still has his demon powers then…I…Dad said…”

Now it was Jared’s turn to stand up. “Sam is not evil, Dean. I don’t care what your dad told you.”

“But…”

Jared put up a hand. “So what if he has abilities, Dean, lots of people do. Miss Loretta isn’t evil and neither is Missouri; it’s not the powers, it’s what you do with them.”

“Unless the powers were given to you by a demon so you could be the next evil demon prince or whatever the fuck that dick’s plan was,” Dean retorted hotly.

“All right, settle down, both of you,” Jeff intervened.

Dean and Jared both fell quiet and Loretta finally spoke, reaching out a hand to each of the younger men. “Come here boys.”

Jared and Dean shared a look and moved almost reluctantly over to take her hands. Dean looked into her eyes and apologized again. “I don’t think you’re a freak,” he said quietly.

“I know that, honey,” Loretta smile. “I understand you’re worried for your brother.” She squeezed his hand tighter. “Now, you two join your other hands together. I want to see if I can pick up anything about Jensen and Sam, and you two are powerfully linked to both of them in your own ways.”  
“You should put your hand here,” Dean said quietly as he released hands with Loretta and Jared. He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and grabbed Loretta’s hand, moving it to a spot on his chest right below his clavicle and just above his heart. Sam and I have matching tattoos here, and even though it’s not on this body it’s still with me. The ink was mixed with our dad’s ashes and Sam’s blood and applied with a protection incantation.”

“Jesus,” Jeff breathed out.

 

Jared simply stared at Dean in awe.

“Okay, honey,” Loretta, who appeared to remain unphased by the younger man’s admission, patted his chest as Dean took Jared’s hand in his again. “Lay your other hand over mine and let’s see what we can see.”

Loretta closed her eyes in concentration, and only about a minute passed before she opened her eyes wide again. “That was a good idea sweetheart,” she smiled at Dean. “I got a pretty clear read.”

“Well?” Jared asked.

“There’s good news and bad news.” Loretta sighed.

“What’s the good news?” Dean asked.

“I think they’re going to try to make contact with you. Tomorrow at sunset if I understand it right.”

“Okay, great!” Dean re-buttoned his shirt. “What do we do?”

“Wait,” Jeff intervened. “What’s the bad news?”

Loretta eyed Jared and Jeff uneasily. “You’re not going to like it.”

“What?” Jared asked weakly.

“Well, I linked strongly with Jensen in the other world, I think through Dean’s tattoo, and well, from what I can sense, he’s in a lot of danger just now.”

“Oh, God,” Jared paled.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jensen backed slowly away from the man, no, the demon. “What do you want?” He slid into Dean’s persona almost without thinking about it, and stopped to stand his ground, knowing that’s what Dean would do.

“I’m here with a message from the one who holds Dean’s contract. They are very interested to know how Dean has managed to slip his body. This could be construed as a breach of said contract and that would mean that we would be well within our rights to take Sam away. “

“I haven’t gone anywhere.” Jensen replied gruffly. “And I’m not trying to get out of anything. You leave Sammy alone.”

“Oh, knock it off; we already know you’re not him. Should we just re-open Sam’s knife wound and slice his spine in half right now?”

“No, wait!” Jensen put up his hands. “Okay, you’re right, I’m not Dean, but it was an accident, I swear! Dean’s not trying to get out of his deal. We got switched on accident and we’re trying to make it right. Please leave Sam alone!”

The demon studied Jensen for a moment. “Why should I believe you? It would be just like Dean to take the coward’s way out and have some poor schmuck take the fall for him.”

“That’s bullshit, you asshole! Dean is no coward! I told you it was an accident!”

Suddenly the demon backhanded him across the face and Jensen felt himself fly off the ground and into the wall of the barn, where he remained pinned. He gasped as pain seared through his shoulder blade. “You better watch your tone, boy.” The demon moved in closer. “But since I am feeling generous, and it will be fun to watch you and Sammy squirm a little, I’ll leave it for now, but you better find a way to get Dean back here soon…or else.”

Just then the barn door slid open and Sam called out. “Hey, Jensen, are you in here? You’ve been out here a long time man.”

“Sam, watch out!” Jensen yelled frantically. “It’s a demon!”

Before Sam could do more than run to Jensen’s aid the demon’s vessel convulsed violently as acrid black smoke poured from his mouth and the demon escaped out the open door leaving its unconscious host behind.

“Jensen!” Sam yelled as he moved over to where the older man had slid down the wall when the demon had released his hold. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, I think so.” He smiled weakly up at Sam. “That hurts a little bit more without the safety harness.”

Sam moved quickly to check the pulse of the abandoned vessel and was relieved to find the man was still alive. He and Bobby would have to cook up some story, but he’d probably be out for a few hours, and they could deal with that later.

“C’mon, we better get you inside.” Sam moved back to help pull Jensen up. The other man yelped and Jared quickly checked his back. “Shit, Jen, you’re bleeding.”

“I am?”

Sam looked up on the wall and saw the spike sticking through; probably was used to hang stuff on at some point. Now it was dark with Jensen’s blood. Jensen followed Sam’s gaze and his eyes widened. “Yeah, looks like that went in by your shoulder, dude.”  
un  
All at once Jensen’s adrenaline rush wore off and he finally felt his injury. “Hurts.”

“I’ll bet. Dude, don't worry, Dean and I always keep up on our Tetanus shots."

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, okay, that's good.”

“Good man,” Sam patted his arm. “Come on, Bobby can fix you up. No problem.”

“Bobby? What about a doctor, or a hospital? God knows what’s on that thing! I could die of an infection!”

“Oh don’t be such a baby. It’s just a scratch. You’re a Winchester now. Gotta’ man up!”

“Fucking hell!”


	9. Chapter Nine

Jared paced the length of the living room of their L.A. apartment for the twentieth time and Dean finally snapped. “Dude, will you please settle already?”

“I hate this!” Jared bit out, but he did throw himself into a chair, long limbs flailing.

“I know, but there’s nothing we can do about it until we make contact tomorrow so you may as well just try to chill out.” Dean took a swig of his beer.

“You heard Loretta. Jensen’s in trouble. How am I supposed to be calm?”

“Because it’s not helping any fucking thing to freak out.”

“What if this doesn’t work? What if we can’t make contact?”

“Then I’ll figure out something else, or Sammy will.”

“We haven’t talked much about how this happened; or how you think it happened.” Jared ran a hand through his hair.

“I think it was a witch. I think she blasted me here somehow.”

“You think?”

“Well, the last thing I remember was being tossed into her wall, so, yeah, it’s my best guess.”

“Well, what do we do about it? How do we make it right?”

“That’s why I want to talk to my brother,” Dean took another drink of beer. “We can break the hex if the witch is killed, but he’ll have to do it since he’s there. Frankly, I’m surprised he hasn’t done it already and that I’m not home yet.”

“Maybe it wasn’t the witch. Maybe something else happened after she knocked you out.”

Dean shrugged. “I guess. We’ll find out tomorrow.”

“You really think this will work?”

“Loretta seems to think it will.”

“Do you think Jensen’s okay?” Jared stood up and moved to look out the sliding glass door onto the balcony.

“Hey, man, Sam’s got his back, and I’m sure he’s taken him to Bobby’s by now. There’s no one I trust more to look out for my brother than Bobby. “

“But Loretta said…”

“Yeah, but she couldn’t tell us any details, man. It could be nothing. Don’t go borrowing trouble until we know for sure.” Jared simply nodded in reply and continued to gaze out the window. Dean cleared his throat. “Hey, um…how much do you trust that Jeff guy?”

Jared turned sharply to Dean. “Jeff? He’s been a really good friend to us. In fact he was one of the first people Jensen and I told about our relationship. I trust him a lot. Why do you ask?”

“He’s hiding something.”

“Dean, aren’t you being a little paranoid? He’s been trying to help us.”

“You call it paranoid, I call it careful. I’m telling you that guy is not telling us everything he knows.”

“Dean, Jeff would never do anything to hurt us.”

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “Dude, I’m not saying he’s going to hurt us; I’m just saying he’s not being totally honest.”

“Well, I still think you’re full of shit. Jeff wouldn’t hide anything from us.”

“Maybe he’s channeling my dad. He was the fucking king of hiding stuff.”

“Jeff’s not your dad, Dean.”

“I know, okay? I know.” Dean stood up, turning away from Jared. “It’s just…I miss him so fucking much…every day…I mean every fucking day…and Jeff…”

“Dean,” Jared spoke quietly placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I know it must be hard to be around him.”

Dean still for a moment and Jared thought he detected a slight hitch in the other man’s breathing, but then he jerked away from Jared and turned around putting his ever present smirk back in place. “Forget it. It’s fine. Are we gonna eat something or what, Texas? I’m starving.”

Jared knew enough about the older man to know they were done talking about Dean’s dad. Whatever emotional shields Dean had let drop for a moment were right back up again. Jared sighed to himself. “Burgers or pizza, dude?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mother fucking son of a bitch!” Jensen bit out as Bobby doused the hole in his shoulder with alcohol. He was seated backward on one of Bobby’s kitchen chairs giving the older man easier access to his wound. Bobby doused again and Jensen gripped the back of the chair until his knuckles turned white. “Damn it, that hurts,” he gasped.

“Hey, you’re doing great, Jen” Sam encouraged from where he was seated directly in front of Jensen, trying to lend moral support and ready to hold Jensen down if the pain got away from him. Jensen was holding up admirably though. “He’s done with the alcohol part.”

Beads of sweat stood out on Jensen’s face as he met Jared’s gaze. “Great,” he snapped weakly. “What’s next?”

“Stitches,” Bobby replied. “Though it ain’t that long, should only take a few, but it’s deep, Sam.”

“Shit,” Sam replied.

“Why shit? What’s wrong?” Jensen looked between Sam and Bobby.

“Puncture wounds are the worst, Jen,” Sam explained. “They’re harder to clean out and they get infected easier.” Sam looked to Bobby. “You got antibiotics, man?”

“Yeah, we should be good,” Bobby replied.

“How about a fucking medical degree,” Jensen snapped. “Do you have one of those too?”

“Cool it, kiddo,” Bobby spoke gruffly to Jensen. “I’ve fixed up worse than this, on myself even. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”

Jensen let his head hang for a moment while he tried to compose himself. He finally took a deep breath and looked up at Bobby. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I’m trying really hard not to act like a fucking princess, but I’m just a little freaked out. A demon just attacked me, and until just a few days ago I didn’t even know the fucking things were real, and now I’m getting stitched up in your kitchen. Excuse me for being upset.”

Sam reached out and placed a hand over Jensen’s where it was still gripping the chair. “I know it’s a lot to take in, dude, and I’m sorry, but you don’t have to worry about Bobby. He knows what he’s doing and he’ll take good care of you. I promise.”

Jensen held Sam’s gaze for a few moments and finally nodded in assent. “Okay.” He agreed quietly.

Sam nodded to Bobby who quickly began stitching up Jensen with a steady and practiced hand. “How’d that fucker git in the barn anyway?” He asked the younger men.

“Salt line was broken,” Sam answered, eyeing Jensen.

Jensen immediately knew he had fucked up. “Um, salt line?” He tried for innocence. “Fuck!” he gritted his teeth as Bobby jabbed the needle in a little harder than necessary.

“You idjit! What’d you do, just kick through the thing like it was nothin’? We’re you tryin’ to let them get the drop on you, boy?”

“Jesus, be careful!” Jensen sucked in his breath through another stitch. “And I wasn’t trying to invite anything in. I just wasn’t thinking, okay. I didn’t even realize it was there.”

“Jen, you gotta’ be more careful man. We can’t afford any more stupid mistakes like that.” Sam admonished.

“I’m sorry, all right?” Bobby placed the final stitch, tied it off and doused the wound with more alcohol. “Ow! Fuck! Obviously, I’m really very sorry I fucked up and let the demon into the barn so he could throw me into a wall and impale my shoulder.” Jensen didn’t bother hiding his sarcasm.

Bobby ignored the Dean like attitude. “So what did it want with you?”

“He knew I wasn’t Dean. Said he was there on behalf of the demon that holds Dean’s contract. They think Dean’s trying to get out of the deal.”

“Fuck,” Sam cursed. “Did it say anything else?”

“He threatened…” Jensen stopped, shifting his eyes away from Sam.

“What?” Sam growled. “Jensen, tell us what it said.”

“He threatened to kill you.” Jensen looked back into Sam’s eyes. “He said that we knew the bargain, that if Dean tried to get out of the deal they got to take your life back.” Jensen shuddered, as the shock and pain of it all finally got the best of him. “He said…he said he was going to open up your back and cut your spine in half again.”

“Damn it,” Bobby breathed out. “What stopped him?”

“I…I told the truth. I told him Dean wasn’t trying to get out of anything; that this was all a big mistake. He said he’d give us more time, but that we better fix it soon.” Jensen sagged, suddenly feeling very weary.

“Thanks, man,” Sam said as he gently took Jensen’s good hand and pulled him up from the chair. “C’mon, let’s go upstairs and you can get some rest.”

“Sounds good,” Jensen practically slurred with exhaustion as he let Sam lead him up to their room.

Once Jensen was settled in bed and given a painkiller, Sam made his way back to the kitchen where Bobby was cleaning up the mess. “This plan better work tomorrow, Bobby. I gotta’ talk to Dean so we can try and fix this.” Sam threw himself into a chair. “Otherwise, I’m screwed…”

Bobby met Sam’s gaze. “And your brother will be screwed even more if anything happens to you again,” he finished Sam’s thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared awoke suddenly and sat up, groggily trying to figure out what had pulled him from a sound sleep. He heard a low groan coming from the guest room across the hall and got up to investigate.

“Dad…no…please…no!”

Jared stood in the doorway for a moment as he listened to Dean call out in his sleep. “Damn,” he said to himself as he moved over and sat down on the edge of Dean’s bed. He knew Dean wouldn’t want Jared to see him like this so he tried to soothe the nightmare away without waking the other man.

He ran a gentle hand over Dean’s hair. “Shhh, it’s okay.”

“No! Dad!” Dean thrashed a little and Jared continued his quiet ministrations as he took the opportunity to study Dean.

Jensen loved playing Dean Winchester and in fact had often admitted to Jared that Dean was his favorite character he had ever played. Dean was not necessarily easy though, and sometimes it was tough for Jensen to shake Dean off after shooting was finished. Sometimes it was as easy as taking a brief walk after the director yelled cut to compose himself, but often Dean came home with them and Jared would have to force the issue.

It’s not like he never had the same problem with Sam, but somehow Jared was able to shake Sam off a little easier. Jared suspected it was because Jensen had many of his own demons much like Dean, and the two men tended to bleed together more than he and Sam did.

As Jared watched Dean struggle with his nightmare it took him back to the night after they had filmed the scene where Sam had died and Dean did his emotional speech to his brother’s dead body. Dean had stayed with Jensen for hours that night after they got home and it had taken a really long, slow and sensual round of lovemaking to bring Jensen out of character. Even then Jensen had had a violent nightmare that had left him shaking and sweaty, prompting Jared to repeat the process again until his lover had calmed down enough to fall back into an exhausted slumber.

Dean jerked again and Jared sighed as he finally just lay down next to the older man. He continued to card his fingers through soft blond hair and whisper comfort into Dean’s ear. Jared rested his arm across Dean’s chest and smiled when Dean finally quieted and even moved a little closer into Jared’s embrace.

Jared was content to watch Dean sleep for awhile, and maybe pretend just for a little bit that it was Jensen in his arms.

When Jared was certain Dean was back in a deep sleep he carefully extracted himself from the warmth of Dean’s body and pressed a chaste kiss to the other man’s lips. “Sweet dreams,” he whispered and took himself back to his room; hoping Dean would never be the wiser.

When Jared left, Dean opened his eyes and stared at the door. “Thanks, Texas,” he mouthed softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen rolled over and whimpered as he landed on his sore shoulder. “Shit.” His voice shook and he realized his teeth were chattering.

“Jen,” Sam sat up slowly on the other bed as he rubbed his eyes. “You okay?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Jensen answered truthfully through his clenched jaw.

Sam snapped on the bedside lamp. “What’s wr…shit!” Sam exclaimed as the light illuminated Jensen’s huddled, shivering form. He felt Jensen’s forehead and cursed again. “Hang on, I’ll be right back.”

Sam moved down the hall to Bobby’s room and shook the older man. “Bobby, Bobby, wake up.”

“Wh…what is it?” Bobby moved his hand away from the gun on his nightstand when he realized it was Sam and struggled to sit up.

“I need those antibiotics now. Jensen’s spiking a fever.”

“Shit.”


	10. Chapter Ten

Jeff, Jared and Dean arrived at Loretta’s house about an hour before sun down on the night of the ritual. Jared and Dean had spent a quiet day at the apartment playing video games, watching movies and trying not to be nervous about what would happen that night.

“Come in, boys,” Loretta led them into a small room at the back of her house.

There was a round table in the center with four chairs surrounding it. In the center of the table was a large, flawless piece of rose quartz which Dean knew could help clear the mind and conduct psychic energy. He also noted the various protection symbols around the room and nodded in approval. “You know your stuff, Miss Loretta.”

“Of course I do, sugar,” Loretta lightly smacked Dean’s cheek. “A girl doesn’t mess with this stuff unless she knows what she’s doing; not a smart girl, anyway.” She motioned at all the men. “Take a seat, boys. Dean you sit next to me and Jared on the other side so I can touch you both.”

Jeff sat in the remaining seat across from Loretta. “So how’s this going to work?”

“Well, basically, we make ourselves as open as possible to contact and then we wait. Sam will be doing most of the work.” Missouri lit a candle. “I’ll be your anchor in this world. That’s why I wanted you here early. I want to spend a little time meditating with the three of you so I can link with you easier.”

“Where will we go?” Jared fidgeted, looking nervous.

“Well, that will be up to Sam, honey. He’s running this show.”

“Will we be like ghosts?” Jared could admit he was scared shitless. It was only the promise of maybe seeing Jensen that kept him from running the hell out of there.

“Could be corporeal or solid; it all depends,” Loretta answered mysteriously. “I’m sorry I don’t have all the answers for you, honey.”

“You think he’ll grab onto me, too?” Jeff asked.

“Um, yeah, about that…” Dean sat back in his chair and eyed the man next to him. “Why do you need to come exactly? I don’t think we should tax Sammy any more than he is. This shit is really hard on him.”

“I need to be there, Dean; trust me on this.”

“There’s not one damned reason why I should trust you, Jeff. I don’t even know you. You keep saying you can help, but you won’t tell us how or why.”

“Dean,” Jared started to admonish the other man.

Jeff raised up a hand. “It’s all right, Jared.” He turned to fully face Dean. “I will tell you how and why, but I want to tell you when we’re with Sam and Jensen. This is something I only want to say once. Got it? I am coming on this little adventure, and that’s final.”

Jeff’s intense gaze burned into Dean and the younger man felt the lump rise in his throat as he saw a glimpse of his father in the stare. “Yes, sir.” It came out automatically, but this time Dean didn’t even feel like kicking himself. This man was not his father, but he could certainly hold the command of a room when he wanted to, just like John Winchester, and that alone deserved some respect.

“Okay, then,” Jeff broke into his easy grin. “And stop calling me sir.”

Dean flushed red and looked down at the table in front of him. “Shouldn’t we get started or something?” he mumbled, trying to draw the attention away from him.

“Yes we should,” Loretta agreed. “Join hands and clear your minds. I’m going to lead us through some breathing exercises while we wait.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m going to be a part of this and you can’t stop me.”

“Jensen, be reasonable. You have a fever. You need to rest.”

Jensen sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, wincing as the stitches in his shoulder pulled. “Sam, I need to be there. What if you see Jared? He’ll freak out if I’m not there.”

Sam ran a hand through his hair. “Look man, I don’t even know if I’ll see anyone or if this is gonna’ work at all. This is a long shot, dude.”

“Sam,” Jensen implored. “I already feel better. Please, I have to be in on this. I mean what if this is it? What if this is the way to switch us back? Have you thought of that?”

Sam plopped onto the bed. “Believe me I’ve tried to think of every way that this thing could go.”

“Then you know that I have to be a part of this,” Jensen said as he rested a hand on Sam’s knee.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and then looked over to Jensen. “Yeah, I do,” he conceded. “It’s just I feel kinda responsible for you, you know? I think Jared will be even more pissed if something happens to you because I endangered your health.”

“I’m a grown man and nobody’s responsible for me but me, Sam. I’ll be fine and I’m going to do this.”

“Okay, you win. Jesus, you and Dean share the stubborn thing, that’s for sure.”

“The pot called the kettle,” Jensen smiled.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam smiled back. “Okay, you do this on one condition. You stay up here and rest until it’s time. I’ll come get you when we’re ready.”

Jensen moved to lie back on the bed, trying not to wince as his shoulder hit the bed. “Deal.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Loretta took in a deep breath and sighed as she checked her watch and stood up. “Come, it’s time.”

“Where are we going?” Dean asked.

“You’ll need to get more comfortable.” She led them to a room that held a king sized bed. “Watch the lines.” She pointed to the circle of salt surrounding the bed. “Dean in the middle, Jeff and Jared on either side.”

“Really?” Dean looked between the bed and the other two men.

“You need to be in direct contact and you’re going to be out of it,” Loretta smiled. “Believe me; you’ll be thankful for the bed when this is over.”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun,” Jared smacked Dean on the ass and jumped onto his spot on the bed.

“I hate you,” Dean grumbled as he made his way over to crawl onto the middle of the bed.

“You love me.” Jared smiled.

“I really don’t.”

Jeff made his way to the other side and positioned himself next to Dean. “Sorry about this kid.”

Dean simply shrugged and lay back on the pillow. “What now?” He turned his attention to Loretta.

“Now Jared and Jeff, place your hands where Dean’s tattoo would be.”

“Great, this just keeps getting gayer and gayer.” Dean shot a look to Jared. “No offence.”

“None taken,” Jared said breathily into Dean’s ear and he playfully nipped the older man’s lobe.

“Fuck!” Dean pulled away. “Get off me you freak!”

“Boys, settle down. Jared this is serious business, honey. Stop tormenting the boy.”

“Yes, Miss Loretta,” Jared looked contrite. “Sorry, Dean.” He laid his hand on Dean’s chest just as Jeff did the same.

“Now close your eyes and focus,” Loretta dimmed the lights and lit a few candles. “Dean, you focus on your brother, and Jared, think of Jensen. Remember, I’m here to pull you all back if you need me. You remembered how I showed you to find me?”

“Yes ma’am,” both boys answered.

“Jeff, you ready honey?” Loretta eyed Jeff.

“As I’ll ever be.”

“Okay,” Loretta took a seat on a chair next to the bed. “Now we wait.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Here, drink this,” Sam offered the cup to Jensen.

“What is it?” Jensen wrinkled his nose at the smell of the concoction.

“It will help us go deep into a trance-like state and it has some properties that are supposed to help clarify psychic gifts.”

“But I don’t have any gifts,” Jensen looked puzzled.

Sam continued to hold the cup out to the older man. “I know, but you’re helping me. I’ll need all the support I can get.” He wrinkled his nose. “Besides, this was your idea. If I have to drink the disgusting potion then you do too.”

Jensen took the mug. “Great.” He drained it quickly and made a face. “Gross!”

“Now lay down with me,” Sam pulled Jensen down next to him on Bobby’s queen size bed.”

“Sam, I don’t think we have time to fool around,” Jensen quipped just as Bobby entered the room.

“Ah Jesus, that’s too much information right there,” he griped. “You two quit messin’ around, this is serious business.”

“Yeah, Sam, quit messing around,” Jensen teased.

“You’re killing me here, Jensen,” Sam sighed as he reached for Jensen’s shirt, cringing at how Jensen’s skin was still too warm with fever. “Undo the top few buttons.”

“Hey, I was kidding!” Jensen jumped. “Why do I need to open my shirt?”

“I need to have physical contact with Dean’s tattoo, and you’re going to do the same with mine.”

“Why’s that, kid?” Bobby asked from his spot on a chair next to the bed.

Sam looked reluctant to speak, but he finally explained. “Dean and I created a bond with the tats. We used Dad’s ashes and each other’s blood in the ink, along with the protection spell. If I’m going to find   
Dean it’ll be through the tats.”

Bobby shook his head. “Jesus, your daddy would kill you boys for doin’ somethin’ like that. That’s some powerful shit you’re messin’ with.”

“Yeah, well, Dad’s not here anymore, and after…after what Meg made me do to Dean and …” Sam couldn’t finish around the lump in his throat.

“Yeah, I was there, remember? I get it,” Bobby replied gruffly.

“Hey,” Jensen pushed Sam down gently and laid a hand over his tattoo, and he could have sworn his hand tingled a little. “You ready?”

Sam cleared his throat. “Yeah.” He closed his eyes as he laid his hand lightly on Jensen. “Just relax and think of Jared. Let your mind go; you can probably even go to sleep if you want.”

Jensen snorted. “Um, I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

“Dude, I said to relax.” Sam admonished the older man. “You got our backs, Bobby?”

“I ain’t going anywhere, boy.”

“Okay, here we go.” Sam reached within his mind and all was quiet for a few moments, and then with a sudden bright flash he felt a nauseating vertigo overcome him as he landed with a hard thump.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sammy?” He heard a voice that sounded like Dean.

“Jensen?” He heard another voice that, hm…sounded suspiciously like himself.

“What the…” Sam cracked an eye open to see his brother leaning over him. “Dean?”

Strong hands reached down to help Sam sit up. “Yeah, it’s me, dude. Fuck, am I glad to see you.” He patted Sam’s chest. “And I can feel you too. You must be doing some major mojo to make us solid like this.” Dean reached up and cupped Sam’s chin while his eyes roved over his little brother’s body checking for injuries. “You all right, Francis?”

Sam batted his hand away. “Get off, man, I’m fine.” Dean got to his feet pulling Sam up with him. “Where are we?”

“Well, dude, a place that you keep making me come back to whether I want to or not. We’re home, Sammy, at our house in Kansas.”

“Shit, really?” Sam looked around noting that they were in what looked like his old nursery, but there was no furniture.

“Well, some type of version of it anyway,” Dean replied. Something across the room caught his attention. “Jesus, will you look at that.”

Sam looked up and smirked as he watched Jared and Jensen’s reunion. “This is so fucking weird,” he commented dryly.

“I don’t know, we kinda make a hot couple, Sammy.”

Sam jabbed is brother in the ribs. "Shut. Up.”

Dean just laughed.

Jared crouched down to where Jensen had landed hard on the floor. “Jen? God, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jensen grunted as he sat up. “Jared?” He brushed Jared’s bangs off his face. “It’s really you.”

“Yeah, God…” Jared leaned his forehead down against Jensen’s for a few moments. “Miss you. I miss you so much.”

“Me too.” Jensen replied breathlessly. Jared covered Jensen’s lips with his own and they shared a tender kiss. Soon Jared’s arms moved to pull Jensen in tighter, and the older man flinched violently and pulled away. “Ow! Shit!”

“Jensen, what is it?” Jared said frantically. “What the hell happened?”

“Help me up.” Jensen chose to ignore Jared’s hysteria for a moment. “On this side.” He offered Jared his good arm. Once they were both standing Jensen moved toward Sam and Dean. “You couldn’t have zapped the injuries off me?” Jensen asked Sam.

Sam shrugged and smiled. “Sorry, dude; new at this, remember?”

“Injuries? What the hell, Jensen?” Jared cupped Jensen’s hand in his face and inspected the black eye. “Fuck! Do you have a fever?”

“Now he’s freaking out,” Jensen spoke to Sam again as he gestured toward his lover.

“He does that.” Dean finally joined the conversation.

“You noticed, huh?” Jensen smiled at Dean and held out his hand. “Jensen.”

Dean shook Jensen’s hand. “Dean.”

“Fuck the pleasantries!” Jared spouted. “I want to know where you’re hurt and how it happened!”

“It was a demon,” Sam answered Jared quietly as he sort of smiled and waved at the other in recognition. “He was attacked by a demon.”

“What the hell, Sammy?” Dean asked while Jared was busy lifting Jensen’s shirt, trying to see the wound, Jensen trying to swat him away.

Sam shrugged. “It cornered him in Bobby’s barn. They know he’s not you, Dean. They thought you were trying to get out of your deal.”

“Jesus Christ!” Jared swore as he uncovered Jensen’s bandaged shoulder.

Dean sighed. “Another scar, huh?”

“Christ, like you’d notice. You have enough of them,” Jensen snarked and Dean just smirked. “Jared, stop it! It’s fine.” Jensen grabbed Jared’s hands and held onto them while he turned back to talk to Dean. Jensen looked into Dean’s eyes and told him what Sam wouldn’t. “The demon threatened to take Sam. He said you need to come back or they’ll kill him.”

“Fuck!” Dean ran a hand over his face. “He turned to his brother. “We’ve got to figure this mess out, Sammy. What the hell happened after that bitch knocked me out?”

“I killed her Dean,” Sam answered earnestly. “I torched her and her whole hou…” before Sam could finish he swayed a little and Dean grabbed him.

“Whoa! Sam?” Dean held on until Sam steadied himself.

“I’m okay,” Sam replied. “Just a little dizzy.”

“This is costing him a lot of energy.” Jensen told Dean.

“Yeah, Loretta said it would.”

“Loretta?” Jensen asked.

“You know, Jen, Miss Loretta? She played Missouri,” Jared answered. “She’s helping us. She’s a psychic in real life.”

Sam pulled away from his brother. “I’m okay now.”

“Good,” Dean replied, patting his brother on the shoulder, but stood close by. “So if you killed the witch then how…why am I…are we, still stuck?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. Bobby and I can’t figure it out. The hex should have died with her.”

“I think I can help with that,” Jeff said as he stepped into the center of the room. He had been waiting in the shadows, letting the four young men have their reunions.

“Jeff?” Jensen asked as he stared.

Sam made a noise and began to move forward and Dean reached out to pull him back. “Sam, no..it’s…”

Sam ignored his brother and pulled away, stopping short in front of Jeff. He studied the older man curiously for a few moments.

“I’m not him, Sam.” Jeff broke the silence.

Sam cocked his head to the side and continued his assessment before finally speaking. “I know you’re not my dad, but I know you. We’ve met before, haven’t we?”

“Yes.” Jeff answered. “It’s good to see you again, Sammy.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sam cocked his head to the side and continued his assessment before finally speaking. “I know you’re not my dad, but I know you. We’ve met before, haven’t we?”

“Yes.” Jeff answered. “It’s good to see you again, Sammy.”

Dean stepped closer to his brother. “Sam, what’s he talking about? How could you possibly have met him before?”

“You’ve met him too, Dean,” Sam turned to look at his brother.

Dean shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

“Jeff?” Jensen looked to his friend. “What is Sam talking about?”

Jeff rubbed a hand over his face. “This happened to me too. I got switched with John.”

“What?” Dean looked between Jeff and Sam. “Bullshit!”

“Dean, it’s true.” Sam put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Remember the summer when I was fourteen and dad tangled with that witch and woke up all weird and then took us on a freakin’ vacation to that cabin for two weeks?”

“We fucking thought he was possessed.” Dean looked dazed.

“I think you gave me holy water to drink,” Jeff smiled a little.

“We did,” Sam smiled back. “That was you?”

Jeff nodded. “I woke up in that crappy hotel with you boys and I freaked the hell out, and then I read John’s journal and freaked out again.”

“You should have told us,” Dean said. “We would have helped.”

“Yeah, right,” Jeff huffed out a laugh. “Mr. angry hormones,” he pointed to Sam, “and Mr. I worship my father.” He rolled his eyes. “You guys are all around the same age, but I’m younger than John was. I was only like, thirty-two years old and all of a sudden I have two teen-age sons to look after? I didn’t want to freak you out too and then a few weeks later; poof, I wake up back in my apartment.”

“Hate to tell you, but we don’t freak out too easy, Jeff. We would have dealt,” Dean retorted. “Fuck! I can’t believe I didn’t figure it out, anyway.”

“Yeah, well, I think we already established that I’m a fairly decent actor. Those two weeks we were together was Academy Award shit, man.”

“Those were the best two weeks I ever had with my dad,” Sam looked down at his feet. “I should have known they weren’t real.”

“Jesus, Sammy!” Dean sounded annoyed.

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Jeff looked contrite. “For what it’s worth I grew to care a lot about both of you.”

“Thanks,” Sam muttered.

“Shit, man,” Jared finally entered the conversation. “What the hell did you think when you got the call for the show?”

Jeff grabbed the back of his neck and grimaced. “Honestly, I thought someone was fucking with me, but I didn’t know how they could. I never told anyone about that time. I mean who the hell would have believed me?”

“Kripke always said you were made to play John Winchester,” Jensen added. “I guess he was more right than he knew.”

“It was so bizarre walking on that set the first time. Seeing you guys and the car, and just everything was so much like the real thing, you know? I seriously thought I’d been kicked into the twilight zone…again.”

“You told Miss Loretta?” Jared asked.

“Yeah, I told her. You know we just had that one scene together, but she said a few things that had me wondering, and we went out for drinks later and I told her everything. Of course most of it she already knew, but it was a big relief to get it off my chest.”

Suddenly Sam grabbed his head and began to sink to the floor. “Shit!”

“Sam?” Dean grabbed his brother and eased the way down.

“I don’t think he can hold us here much longer,” Jensen observed.

Dean looked up to Jeff. “You said you could help; so help! What’s your big idea?”

Jeff reached into his jacket and pulled out a black and white composition book. “I found this in my apartment after John and I switched back. It’s his journal from the time he was in my world. Obviously he couldn’t take it with him.”

Dean reached up and snagged the book. “Thanks, man.” He laid the journal on the floor and gently pried Sam’s hands away from his head. “Hey, Sammy, you with me bro?”

Sam blinked a few times. “Yeah, I’m here,” he answered roughly.

“I need you to hang on just a bit longer, baby boy, okay? We need to look at dad’s journal and you know you’re the best at deciphering all his crazy notes. Think you can do that?” Dean put the journal in his brother’s hands.

“I can do it.” Sam straightened up a little, opened the notebook and perused its contents, still needing to lean against Dean for support.

“Did you hear that?” Jared whispered into Jensen’s ear.

“What, the baby boy thing?” Jensen whispered back.

“Yeah, it’s kinda sweet.”

“I heard that, Texas. I’m not sweet,” Dean growled.

Jensen looked up at his lover. “Texas?”

Jared just shrugged. “It’s just a thing. He started calling me that the night he almost slit Chad’s throat with one of our kitchen knives.”

“Well, at least he has good taste,” Jensen snarked.

Dean and Jeff both snorted.

“Jen, quit being a bitch,” Jared retorted. He raised his hands up to Jensen’s face and ran a gentle finger over his black eye. “You sure you’re okay?”

Jensen looked into Jared’s eyes. “I’ll be fine. My shoulder got infected, but I’m on antibiotics and my fever has gone down already.”

Jared leaned down and brushed his lips against Jensen’s. “Okay, okay,” he breathed out, trying to convince himself.

“I don’t want to leave you again,” Jensen nuzzled Jared’s neck.

“Maybe you’ll end up back where you belong after this,” Jared replied hopefully as he pulled Jensen into his arms, being careful not to bump his shoulder. “Love you, Jen.”

“I love you, too, Jay, God, so much.”

“Holy shit!” Sam breathed out.

“What is it?” Dean looked over his brother’s shoulder.

“She didn’t die, she bailed to the other universe.”

“Who didn’t die?” Jared asked.

Sam looked up. “The witch! I thought I killed her, but I didn’t. She threw herself to your universe! That’s why the hex didn’t disappear.” He held up a page to Dean. “Look, the same thing happened to Dad. Once he hunted the witch in the other universe and killed her he came back to us and Jeff went home.”

“So we just have to find her and kill her and then Jensen can come home?” Jared asked.

“We?” Dean scoffed. “You’re not doing anything, Texas. I have to find her and kill her.”

“I’m helping,” Jared replied stubbornly.

“No, Jared, it’s too dangerous. You don’t know what you’re doing.” Jensen pleaded.

“Listen to your boyfriend, Jared,” Dean admonished.

Jared’s reply was cut off by a whimper from Sam who was back to holding his head again. “Hurts so bad,” he almost sobbed.

“Jesus,” Dean looked up at the others. “We need to cut this short.”

“Dean,” Sam whispered.

“Yeah, bro,” Dean cupped Sam’s chin in his hand.

“Take the journal with you. Dad has some…some good ideas…and…shit…and she might be tied to the place we killed her.” He whimpered again as blood began to trickle down his nose.

“Sammy, stop! Let yourself go back, already,” Dean looked frantic.

Sam clutched at his brother’s shirt. “Witches are…are tied strongly to land…oh God, I can’t hold it. Everyone grab each other in case I can throw you back to where you belong and end this shit now.”

Jeff leaned down and held on to Sam’s shoulder while Jared and Jensen kneeled down and held onto Dean and Jeff respectively.

Jared leaned in to kiss Jensen once more. “I love you, Jen, and I’ll see you soon.”

“Soon,” Jensen nodded.

Dean gripped Sam tight. “Let it go, baby boy. Go back to Bobby. I’ll be back in no time. I’m sure Jensen doesn’t flip you nearly enough shit. Fuck, he’s probably even nice to you.”

Sam met his brother’s gaze for a moment and smiled a little as he nodded. “Bitch,” he whispered.

“Jerk.” Dean smiled.

Sam’s eyes rolled back into his head and they were all overcome with the sickening vertigo sensation as they were pulled back into their bodies.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jeff groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. “Holy crap, I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck.”

“No shit,” Jared replied from his spot on the bed.

“Welcome back, boys,” Loretta greeted them. “I take it you made contact?”

“We did,” Jeff replied.

Dean groaned from his spot between the two other men. “Shit.”

Jared leaned up on his elbow and shook him a little. “Dean?” he asked tentatively, hoping against all hope that it would be Jensen’s eyes he would see when they finally opened.

Dean groaned again and then moss green eyes were meeting Jared’s hazel. “Sorry, Texas, it’s still me.”

“Damn,” Jared blew out a breath and flopped down on the bed.

“Thanks,” Dean replied.

“You know what I mean,” Jared waved a dismissive hand at the older man.

Dean held up his dad’s notebook. “At least now we have answers.”

“Now we just need a plan,” Jared replied.

“I need a plan, you mean.” Dean tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness overcame him.

“Careful, honey,” Loretta admonished. “You’ll be disoriented for a bit.”

“I’m helping,” Jared answered stubbornly as he tried to get up on his own shaky legs and failed.

“No, you’re not,” Dean bit out.

“None of you are doing anything until you’ve had some rest and that’s final!” Loretta spoke firmly. “Now hush up and drink this,” she passed out steaming mugs of tea to all of them. She pointed at Dean. “Don’t even think about getting out of that bed, mister. I’ve got a wooden spoon with your name all over it.”

Dean slumped back. “All right! Jeez!”

“All right, then.” Loretta sat down in her chair. “Now, tell me all about it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobby felt more than saw the boys returning to their bodies. He was more than a little alarmed when he’d had to wipe the blood from Sam’s nose and now they both were so still, but they were breathing and their pulses were a little slow, but steady. He heaved a little sigh of relief when Jensen began to stir.

“Jen, are you okay,” Bobby asked. “Are you even still Jensen?”

Jensen opened his eyes. “Shit, it’s you.”

“Well, ain’t that nice?” Bobby smirked.

“I was really hoping I would wake up with Jared.”

“So it worked then?”

“Yeah, it did.” Jensen looked over at Sam’s still form. “He was in a lot of pain. I don’t think he’ll wake up for awhile.”

“Sleep’s probably the best thing for him.” Jensen yawned widely as Bobby felt his forehead. “You too; you still got a fever, boy. You two can fill me in when you wake up.”

“Sleep sounds good,” Jensen yawned again and let his eyes close and he drifted off again.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Jared, Dean and Jeff crashed at Miss Loretta’s house, too tired to do anything but move off her bed to find their own spaces to sleep. After she served them a hearty breakfast Dean and Jared left for their apartment with promises to keep Jeff informed about their plans for finding the witch.

Dean was still insisting that he was going to hunt her alone, but Jared had not given up on the idea of helping his friend. It was a tossup as to who was more stubborn which seemed to be a trait shared by all the young men.

Jared tiredly unlocked the door, still feeling the effects of their little trip to wherever the hell they had been, and now missing Jensen and worrying about him even more after having that brief time with his injured lover. Dean drug in after him, but as soon as they cleared the small entry hall and entered the living area, Dean had Jared pushed behind him and had a gun drawn on the two men who sat frozen on the couch where they had been drinking Starbucks and watching the big screen television.

“Who the fuck are you?” Dean asked coldly.

“Um, hey, Chris, hey, Steve, what are you all doing here?” Jared asked as he elbowed Dean in the ribs and grabbed the gun out of his hands. “Where the hell did you get this,” Jared asked quietly through clenched teeth.

“From Jeff,” Dean answered in the same quiet voice. “Dad left it with the notebook, along with a few other useful items.”

“De…Jensen, you can’t jus…” Jared started.

“I told you somethin’ ain’t right!” Chris interrupted Jared as he smacked Steve on the arm. He turned to Jared and Dean. “What the hell is goin’ on here? Since when do you own fucking gun, Jensen, and why the hell would you pull it on us?”

Dean looked helplessly to Jared. Oh. Chris and Steve. Dean had spoken to the two men briefly, pretending to be Jensen, right after he had gotten out of the hospital. Jared insisted that Jensen’s two close friends would need verification that he was okay from his on set accident or they would be flying to Vancouver to check on him in person. How the hell was Dean supposed to know they were going to be here? Christ did all of these people come and go into each other’s houses at will? They probably had fucked up the salt lines he had just laid. Jesus, anything could be let in.

Jared took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He shot a resigned look to Dean and addressed their two visitors. “He’s not Jensen.”

“Come again?” Steve stood up, closely followed by Chris.

Dean grabbed the gun back from Jared. “Gimme that, Texas, before you shoot off your foot.” He expertly put the safety back on the tucked into the waistband of his jeans at his back.

“Hey! I have handled firearms before.”

“TV don’t count.”

“Dean, you just can’t carry that thing around with you!”

“I’ve been packin’ since you were in diapers, Texas. Quit your bitchin’.”

Steve and Chris just stood and stared at the bickering men. “Um, can we get back to the part where he’s not Jensen?” Chris pointed at Dean. “Wait, Jay did you just call him Dean?”

“Yeah, I did, man. Jensen and Dean got switched. Supernatural is real, Chris. Sam and Dean are real.”

Chris laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, right. Very funny, assholes.”

Steve had been studying Dean. “I don’t think they’re kidding, Kane.” Steve looked back at his friend. “That’s not Jensen, man.”

“I thought you said he got over this shit thinkin’ he was Dean,” Chris ranted at Jared. “You said he was better!”

“I don’t think I’m anyone,” Dean bit out, so tired of this song and dance. “I am Dean.”

Jared put a calming hand on Dean’s shoulder. “It’s true guys, and honestly I don’t give a shit if you believe us or not. All I care about right now is…” he faltered a little, and then it was Dean’s turn to offer a comforting touch. Jared was exhausted and didn’t want to deal with his friends but he took a deep breath and continued. “All I care about is getting Jensen back in one piece so either help us figure this mess out or leave, because I’m just not up to any of this shit right now.”

“Get Jensen back,” Steve repeated quietly. “So where is he? Where is Jen?”

“He’s with my brother in my world,” Dean answered solemnly, keeping a hand on Jared’s shoulder.

Steve and Chris studied the other two men silently for a few moments, and then shared a look, both seeming to come to the same conclusion. “Holy shit,” they uttered at the exact same time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sam,” Bobby shook the sleeping man. “Sam, wake up.”

“Wh…what?” Sam sat up quickly and immediately grabbed his head. “Shit!”

“Here.” Bobby’s hand appeared with two white pills, and Sam truly hoped they were something stronger than aspirin because his head hurt like a bitch.

“How long?” Sam asked after he swallowed the pills with a healthy drink of water also provided by Bobby.

“You’ve been out for about twelve hours,” Bobby replied. “And I woulda’ let ya sleep longer, but…” he trailed off and Sam looked up sharply.

“But what?”

Bobby lifted his trucker cap and ran a hand over his face. “Jensen,” he stated simply.

Sam looked around the room. “Where is he?”

“He woke up about four hours ago to use the can and then went back to your room.”

“So what’s wrong?”

“Can you get up?”

“Yeah, I think.” Sam stood up and Bobby’s hand shot out to stabilize him as he wobbled a bit. “Whoa, head rush.”

“You need to lie back down?”

“Nah, let’s go.” Sam made a much needed pit stop in the bathroom and then followed Bobby into the boys’ bedroom. “Shit.” He moved quickly to Jensen’s side. “How high is it?”

“Hundred and three. I’m sorry; Sam, but I told you the deep wounds are tricky. I think we need to get help on this one.”

Sam ran a hand over Jensen’s fevered brow and nodded his assent. “Jen? Jen can you wake up a little?”

Jensen’s eyes opened to reveal a glassy gaze. He tried to focus on Sam. “Ugh…Jay…lemme sleep a little more…feel like shit.”

“Jen, it’s Sam, not Jared. We’re at Bobby’s, remember?” He pulled Jensen forward and lifted his shirt and bandage on his back so he could examine the wound better. He sucked in a sharp breath as he uncovered the red, swollen skin. “Damn it,” he muttered.

“Hmmm, Bobby’s?” Jensen slurred as his eyes opened wider. “Shit, we shootin’ a scene now?”

Sam lowered Jensen’s shirt, worried about Jensen’s obvious delirium. “No, we’re not filming, Jen,” Sam answered gently.

“Good, cause I tell ya, babe, I’m not really feelin’ up to it.” He sagged forward pressing his head forward into Sam’s chest. “Mm sick, Jay.”

Sam’s eyes met Bobby’s over Jensen’s head as he ran a gentle hand over the fevered man’s hair. “I know, Jen, we’re going to get you some help. Bobby, we need to go now. I…I don’t think I can carry him the way I’m feeling.”

“Maybe between the two of us?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded to Bobby. “Come on, Jen, let’s go. Can you try to walk?” Sam wrapped an arm around Jensen’s back as Jensen tried to hold on to Sam’s shoulder.

Bobby moved into take Jensen’s other side. “Hey, Jim,” Jensen greeted the older man. “What’re you doing here?”

“I’m just here to help out, Jen. Help you get better.”

“Mm, thanks…you’re a good friend.” Jensen’s head lolled onto Bobby’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey, try to stay with us, Jensen.” Bobby lifted his shoulder trying to wake the younger man up.

“Jesus, he’s heavy,” Sam grunted as they began their descent down Bobby’s stairs. 

“Can’t be any worse than you,” Bobby retorted. “Last time Dean and I tried to carry your ass it was like wrestling with a giraffe.”

“Giraffe?” Jensen mumbled, sounding confused and a little worried.

“There’s no, giraffe, Jen,” Sam assured his friend.

They got Jensen into the back seat of the Impala, head on Sam’s lap, and Bobby slid into the driver’s seat and gunned it toward the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four men sat around the table amongst beer bottles and pizza boxes. Jared had his laptop open in front of him while Dean searched for information on Jensen’s computer. Dean also had John’s journal in front of him.

“So do you think you know where we can find her… the witch, I mean?” Jared asked Dean.

Dean shot him an exasperated look. “You mean where I can find her? Man, I thought you gave up on this shit. You’re not coming with me.”

“Dean, I don’t think you should do this alone. I mean it was you and Sam last time you met up with her and look how that turned out. She managed to hex you.”

“We want in too,” Chris interjected. “We can’t just sit around with our thumbs up our asses while Jen is in danger.”

“No, no, no!” Dean looked around the table. “You’re all crazy, you know that? You are singers and actors, not hunters. You don’t know what the hell you’re doing and you’re just going to get in my way, and possibly get yourselves hurt or killed.”

“We’re not completely helpless, you know. I used to hunt game with my daddy all the time and Jared here has had plenty of weapons training because of the show.” Chris crossed his arms.

Dean turned his eyes to Steve. “And what about you, tough guy, what expert skills do you have?”

Steve shrugged. “Hey, man, I admit it, I’m just a musician, but I care a hell of a lot for Jensen, and I would do any damn thing for him. I think that’s pretty important in the whole scheme of things.”

“You need me, Dean,” Jared narrowed his eyes. “How do you think you’re going to fund this little adventure? Hustle pool? Poker? Why do that if you’ve got Jen’s credit cards with your face conveniently plastered on them? Of course if I reported them stolen…”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Dean challenged the younger man.

“Watch me,” Jared retorted. “We can do this the easy way with me and Jen’s plentiful funds at your disposal or you can fend for yourself and make it twice as hard. Your choice.”

Dean’s stare slowly turned from indignation to admiration. “Damn, Texas, you’re good. I can see you share deviousness with my brother.”

“So, we’re in?” Chris asked.

“Fuck!” Dean moaned to himself. “Yeah, you’re in, although if any of you get killed or shot into an alternate universe don’t come running to me.” He flipped the laptop around so the others could see. “So this is where the witch lived in our reality, so I think we should start here.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“For Mr. Hunter?” A doctor stepped into the waiting room of the small hospital that had been closest to Bobby’s house.

Sam rolled his eyes. His brother had an interesting sense of humor when it came to bogus credit and insurance cards. “That’s us,” he called out. “We’re with Mr. Hunter.”

He and Bobby stood and followed the young doctor who took them into a smaller, private consultation room. “And how are you related to the patient?”

“I’m his brother,” Sam spoke up and pointed to Bobby. “This is our uncle.”

“Well, as I’m sure you’ve guessed your brother is suffering from a severe infection from the puncture wound he suffered from a few days ago.” He looked down at his notes. “So you took him to a local clinic for treatment when it happened?”

“Yeah, we were in a pretty remote area at the time,” Sam lied smoothly. “It was the only place around.”

“Well, they did a pretty good job of stitching him up, but puncture wounds can be tricky to clean out all the way and they get infected easily.”

“So how bad is it, doc?” Bobby asked.

“Well, we’re going to have a surgeon open the wound back up and go back in and clean it. I’ll know more once he sees what’s going on. As long as the infection hasn’t spread too much, he should be fine. I’ll want to start him on IV antibiotics so he’ll need to stay here for a few days. The IV drugs are pretty strong and they’ll probably make him pretty ill, but better safe than sorry.” The doctor stood. “Come on and I’ll take you back to see him before we take him into surgery.”

“Thanks, doc,” Sam said as he and bobby followed him back to the curtained off room where the doctor dropped them off to go deal with another patient.

“Hey,” Sam moved to the side of Jensen’s hospital bed. Jensen’s pale pallor looked even worse against the white hospital sheets he was shivering against.

Jensen opened his eyes. “Jared? M’so glad you’re here with me. They say I need surgery. Can’t ‘member why.”

Sam’s eyes met Bobby’s and the older man just shrugged. It was Sam’s call. Sam leaned over Jensen and kissed his forehead. “Of course I’m here, Jen,” he crooned softly, pretending to be Jensen’s lover. “Where else would I be?”

“Scared, Jay,” Jensen rasped out.

Sam took one of Jensen’s hands and leaned over again. “Don’t be scared, Jen, I’m here. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Sam shot another quick glance to Bobby before placing a gentle kiss on Jensen’s lips.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Jared stood in the spacious shower and let the almost too hot water pound over him, hoping it would ease the tension in his body. Despite Jensen’s assurances during their meeting that he was recovering from his injury, Jared wasn’t convinced. Jensen had been too pale and his eyes had lacked their usual sparkle.

Jared shook his head, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts. He was still exhausted from the night before, just wanting to fall into bed and hopefully get some much needed sleep.

Steve and Chris had just left the apartment with plans to return tomorrow to begin their road trip to Oregon to track down the witch. Jared had wanted to fly, but no surprise, Dean had insisted on driving, and Jared was following orders, knowing that he, Steve and Chris’ presence on this trip was still unwanted by the hunter. Despite his blackmail of the older man, Jared knew he was on thin ice with Dean, and he had to be part of this hunt. He had to help get Jensen home.

God. Jared braced his arm against the tiles and leaned his head against it. He missed his lover so much and he was so fucking scared that he would never get him back again. He reached up and switched the shower head to the “rain” setting and enjoyed the gentle drops of water that caressed his skin. He smiled to himself as a memory of he and Jensen washed over him along with the hot water.

Vancouver 2006

“Jensen, run!” Jared ran past his co-star, grabbing his arm and pulling him along behind him.

“Jared, what the hell?” Jensen dropped the hot cup of coffee he had been using as a hand warmer as much as for the caffeine boost. They were coming up on sunrise at the end of a location night shoot, most of it in the cold rain, and neither he nor Jared had gotten enough sleep the day before so Jensen was tired and maybe just a little crabby. “Why are we running?”

Jared pulled his friend behind one of the makeshift location trailers and slapped a hand over his mouth. “Quiet, he’ll hear us!” Jared whispered.

Jensen peered up at Jared under the makeshift lighting the crew had strung around the set. Jared knew he was probably on the border of out of control. He was sure the expression in his eyes held that all too familiar combination of lack of sleep, too much caffeine, and a hefty sugar overload. He watched Jensen sigh and brace himself for whatever trouble Jared had caused this time. Jensen removed Jared’s hand from his mouth. “What did you do?” He asked in an exaggerated whisper. “And why am I running too?”

“I may have stolen Ryan’s umbrella while he was in the porta potty, and also might have put it up in a tree where he couldn’t reach it with a rude note dangling from it. Um, and the note may have been signed from both of us.”

Jensen stared at Jared for a moment and then busted out laughing. “Holy shit! That’s awesome!”

“Shh!” Jared shushed him again. “I know, right? It was awesome, but he is pissed! His five hundred dollar jacket is probably getting ruined as we speak.”

Ryan was one of the network publicists who not only was notoriously fussy when visiting the set, but was also a bit challenged in the height department with the short man syndrome to prove it.

Jensen and Jared stayed glued to the side of the trailer and were hard pressed not to crack up when Ryan stomped by bitching loudly at Kim, their director for this episode, to control his actors. They couldn’t hear Kim’s response but they knew he wouldn’t have much sympathy for Ryan. Kim had about as much patience for diva behavior as Jared and Jensen.

Just when the two young men thought it may be safe to move from their hiding spot the light drizzle that had been falling from the sky all night turned into an all out down pour. “Shit!” Jensen cursed as he was drenched by the cold rain. He looked up at Jared who just shook his head and began to laugh at the absurdity of the whole situation. Jensen joined in and soon they were soaking wet, hanging on each other and laughing breathlessly when Kim called the whole shoot a wrap due to the weather. 

The crew was bustling around and Jensen finally pulled himself together, wiping at his eyes and straightened up. “Well, um I guess we should go get changed.”

Jared stood up to his full height as well, but didn’t let go of Jensen. “Yeah, I guess we should,” he agreed quietly. 

Something in Jared’s voice made Jensen look questioningly into the other man’s eyes. “Jay?”

The over head light went out leaving the men in the almost eerie dawn light. With most of his make-up washed away Jensen’s freckles stood out starkly against his pale skin and Jared thought he’d never seen a more beautiful sight. Shit! Shit! Usually Jared could ignore these feelings he had for Jensen. He was afraid of how acting on them would ruin their friendship, but apparently lack of sleep and too much caffeine equals bad judgment. Who knew? “Jen,” Jared reached up and brushed Jensen’s limp hair off his forehead. “Jen…I…” Jared trailed off, dropped his hands to his sides and broke eye contact with his friend.

“Jay, what is it?” Jensen asked even as his stomach clenched in something that was probably a cross between fear and excitement. “C’mon, you can tell me anything; you know that.”

Jared made himself meet Jensen’s eyes again and was struck by the vivid shade of green they had turned in the early morning light. “Jesus,” he muttered to himself. “I…” he started again, and then he just uttered a “fuck it,” and grabbed Jensen and pressed his lips firmly to the other man’s. He pulled back quickly. “God…I’m…I’m sor…”

“Jared, Jensen? Come on guys, I need your clothes! We want to go home!”

Jared recognized the voice of their wardrobe lady and frankly was relieved for the interruption. “We need to go, Jen.”

Jared turned and hurried off in the direction of his trailer without another word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen was out of surgery and fighting restlessly against the anesthesia. He opened his eyes, but was still in that hazy place between drugged sleep and waking. He noted Jared sitting in the chair next to his bed, but could not muster any strength to say anything to the younger man who appeared to be sleeping anyway. His eyes slid closed again and as he drifted off he was assaulted by a vivid dream like memory of he and Jared.

Vancouver 2006

Jensen was livid as he stomped into the trailer he and Jared were sharing for the location shoot. Jared was in the middle of struggling out of wet jeans and looked up with a puzzled expression when Jensen slammed the door open and stormed inside. 

“What, did you forget we’re sharing a trailer?” Jensen snorted as he began to peel off Dean’s many soaked layers.

“Um…” was all Jared could manage to get out. “What?”

Jensen pulled off the last t-shirt and pointed a finger at Jared. “No way, Jay, you do not get to do this. You, the guy with a serious girlfriend, do not get to kiss me, your best friend, run away and then play dumb about it!”

Jared finally stepped out the jeans and faced Jensen. “I’m not…I’m not trying…”

“Hey guys, are you in there? Do you have your clothes ready for me?” A friendly female voice came through the door.

“Jesus Christ!” Jensen swore. He tore off his jeans and picked up all Dean’s clothes while swooping down and picking up Sam’s garments from Jared’s feet as well. He moved to the door and swung it open.

“Jesus Jensen!” Jared yelled as they both stood in their boxers in front of their wardrobe lady.

“Here you go, thanks Tracey,” Jensen managed a sweet smile as he handed the sodden pile off to the smirking woman.

Tracey eyed both well built men standing in their boxers. “No, thank you, Jensen, really.” She winked at them and walked away with her load.

Jensen shut the door again and leaned against it. “Now talk.”

Jared pushed his wet bangs off his forehead. “I’m so sorry I ran Jensen. I freaked out.”

“Why?” Jensen tried like hell to keep the vulnerability out of his voice, but he didn’t think he succeeded.

Jared stepped toward Jensen. “Why did I freak out or why did I kiss you?” he asked softly.

“Um, both?” Jensen looked into Jared’s eyes and sucked in his breath. “I think I deserve an answer, Jay.”

Jared nodded. “I kissed you because I’ve wanted to for a long time, Jensen; Jesus, since we shot the damn pilot, I think. I freaked out because I don’t want to fuck up our friendship. I don’t want to lose you.”

Jensen swore his stomach just flipped completely over. In truth he had wanted Jared forever too, but was afraid of the same thing. Well, there was also the small detail of Jared’s girlfriend. “What about Sandy?” Jensen made himself ask.

Jared stepped into Jensen’s space and looked as if he was studying the other man to figure out what his friend was thinking. “We’ve been coasting for awhile now.” He shrugged and then reached out to lay a gentle hand on Jensen’s cheek. “I’ve been denying what I feel for you for a long time, Jen, but shit, it’s so much more than I feel for Sandy, or I’ve ever felt for anyone for that matter. I…”

Another knock interrupted Jared. “Guys, you ready to go?” Cliff’s voice boomed through the door.

“Damn it!” Jensen swore as he once again tore open the door. “What do we have to do to get some privacy around this place?”

Cliff studied both men’s state of undress and raised an eyebrow. “Well, I’d say you need to let people do their jobs so they can go home and get some sleep, and then I can take your asses home where you’ll have all the privacy you need and I can get some fucking sleep too.” Clif turned around and walked down the steps. “Get your stupid asses dressed and get out to the car.” 

Jensen turned to Jared. “Do you think he suspects anything?”

“Well, Jensen,” Jared smirked. “You keep answering the door with both of us in our underwear. I’m sure the whole fucking set suspects something by now.”

Jensen dropped his head in his hands. “Oh, God.”

“C’mon, let’s get dressed and get out to the car before Cliff kills us.” He ran his hands over Jensen’s shoulders. Jensen dropped his hands and met Jared’s eyes. “Come to my place tonight? We’ll talk?” 

Jared used the puppy dog eyes that Jensen could never refuse. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Between location and car and car and Jared’s house both men managed to get their civilian clothes soaked in the deluge that persisted. They piled into Jared’s front door and began to strip off wet shoes, socks and jackets as Jared’s two energetic dogs circled around them excitedly. Jared knew they must have just been dropped off by his friend who had watched them last night, on her way in to the studio this morning and were excited to be home and to see their dad.

“Harley, Sadie, no! Jen, look out!” Jared tried to warn his friend but it was too late.

“Shit!” Jensen, who had been standing on one foot trying to remove his right shoe, toppled over as the dogs pushed against him trying to vie for his attention. “Oh God, stop,” Jensen gasped out as he lay amongst the sodden clothes and tried to fight of the enthusiastic dog kisses he was now receiving. Jared was relieved to note that Jensen was actually laughing as he fended off the attention, and not hurt or angry.

Jared began laughing as well and then finally pulled himself together, using his alpha voice to get Harley and Sadie to back off. He reached down and pulled Jensen to his feet. “Sorry, man, they just love their Uncle Jensen. You all right?”

“Yeah, I’m good…whoa!” Jensen stumbled over a shoe and found himself pressed against Jared’s broad chest as Jared tightened his grip to keep Jensen upright. Jensen’s right hand splayed across Jared’s heart and Jared did not loosen his grip. “Jay?” Jensen questioned as he made movements to pull away.

“Stay,” Jared said into Jensen’s hair. “Please just stay here for a minute.”

“K,” Jensen nodded and relaxed against Jared. After a few seconds Jensen’s right hand moved up to stroke Jared’s cheek.

“Jensen?” Jared asked softly.

Jensen looked up into Jared’s eyes and moved so that Jared’s face was cradled in both Jensen’s strong hands. “Wanted this for so long Jay. I’ve wanted you for so long. I never thought…”

“Shh,” Jared whispered. “I know me too. I’m sorry it took me so long.” He rested his forehead against Jensen’s. 

“Took us so long,” Jensen replied. He moved to cover Jared’s lips with his own and moved his hands from Jared’s cheeks to the back of Jared’s neck as he deepened the kiss.

Jared responded in kind, opening his mouth to invite Jensen’s tongue inside and the kiss grew even more heated as all their bottled up passion exploded from them. Jared’s hands wandered down over Jensen’s ass cheeks and pulled Jensen flush to his own body, hard cocks pressing together causing both men to moan. “Want you, Jen,” Jared gasped out. “Need you so bad.”

“Talk?” Jensen pushed back a little bit.

“Later? Please?” Jared rasped as he nipped at Jensen’s ear lobe.

“Bedroom,” Jensen grunted. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jared replied as he reluctantly pulled away from Jensen and began to pull him to the stairs.

A trail of clothes was left up the stairs and down the hall until both men were left in their boxers in Jared’s bedroom as their lips met again in another passionate kiss. Jared backed Jensen up toward his bed, and without breaking the kiss, lowered them both onto it. “Wanna see you, Jensen; see all of you.” Jared looked into Jensen’s eyes and the older man nodded his assent. “Christ, so beautiful,” Jared whispered as he gently removed Jensen’s boxers.”

“You too,” Jensen replied as he tugged at Jared’s underwear, revealing the younger man’s perfect physique. “Jesus, Jared,” Jensen bit out as their cocks slid together. “God, so good.”

Their lips met again and soon they were writhing against each other seeking the friction they needed for sweet release. Finally Jared grunted and encased both their cocks in his large hand, causing them to groan as Jared began to pump them both.

Jared kissed toward Jensen’s ear. “Gonna’ make you come so hard, Jen. God, you’re so beautiful like this.”

Jensen closed his eyes and turned his head to give Jared access to his neck, where the other man was sucking and licking. Fuck, make-up was going to kill him tomorrow if Jared left any marks! Jared increased his pressure on their cocks and Jensen could feel his orgasm building. He opened his eyes and almost jumped out of his skin to see two sets of eyes staring back at him. “Shit!”

Jared’s hand slowed down. “What?” He followed Jensen’s gaze. “Dammit, you two, how’d you get in here?”

He was answered by a quiet woof from Harley and a small whine from Sadie.

Jensen bucked up as Jared’s hand slowed to a stop. “Forget the damn dogs,” he ground out. “Don’t you dare stop!”

“Fuck!” Jared looked down into Jensen’s dark eyes that were blown out with lust and renewed his efforts with gusto. “Come on, Jen, come for me.”

Their orgasms hit at almost the same time and Jensen keened as Jared let out a yell and milked them both until the sensation became too much. Jared flopped down onto Jensen’s chest and tried to catch his breath. “Jesus, Jen, that was awesome.”

At that moment, deeming it safe to approach the now quiet bed, and not quite sure what to think of the noises their master was making, both dogs moved in closer to offer gentle nudges and licks to both men.

Jensen snorted. “Can’t even get privacy at home.”

“That’s it!” Jared jumped out of bed. “C’mon you guys, out!” He led both dogs out into the hall. Jensen smiled when he heard Jared admonish his babies. “If you ruin this for me I’m selling you both to that Vietnamese restaurant down the street!”

Jared came back in the bedroom and shut the door firmly behind him. “Sorry about that. I must not have latched it all the way when we came in.” He moved into the bathroom and got a warm, wet cloth to clean them both up.

“Thanks,” Jensen stated quietly as Jared wiped the come from his stomach. “It’s okay. What’s that you were always telling Sandy? Love me, love my dogs?”

Jared rolled his eyes. “A lot of good that did. She totally did not love my dogs.” He finished wiping them both up and pulled Jensen down onto the pillows with him. “God, I’m tired.”

“Mmm…me too,” Jensen replied sleepily.

Jared rolled over and draped his arm across Jensen’s chest. “I know we need to talk, Jen, and I do want to, but can it wait until we sleep awhile? I’m exhausted.”

“Yeah, Jay, sure. M’tired too.”

Jared leaned down and stole a kiss from his lover. “Okay.”

“I do, you know,” Jensen mumbled sleepily.

“What?”

“Love you, and your mangy dogs.”

“And we love you too, Jen. So much.”

They kissed again before falling into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen’s eyes opened again. “Jared?” He rasped out, heart quickening as he noted all the medical equipment around him. He was in the hospital.

Sam startled out of his sleep and moved in closer so Jensen could see him. “Hey, you’re awake.”

Jensen studied the other man for a moment. “Sam?”

“Yeah, it’s me. How are you feeling, dude?”

“Like shit.”

Sam smiled. “No really, be honest.”

“Fuck you.”

“Nah, I’ll leave that to Jared.” He winked and then turned serious. “They say it went well, Jen. The surgeon thinks he got all the infection, but they still want you on the IV drugs for awhile just to be sure. Your fever seems to be gone anyway. Man, you scared the shit out of me and Bobby.”

“Sorry about that. Thanks for staying here with me and watching over me. That fever shit was so weird.”

“Tell me about it,” Sam replied.

Jensen squinted his eyes and studied Sam for a minute. “Dude, did you kiss me?”

Sam blushed. “Um, maybe?”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

“Turn left after one mile onto Interstate five, north.”

“Jesus, I just stopped for gas. I think I can find my way back to the fucking freeway!” Dean moved his hand from the steering wheel and began poking at the touch screen of the GPS in their rented SUV.

“Dean!” Jared slapped at his hand. “Leave that alone and drive.”

“Can’t we turn that thing off? It’s making me crazy.”

 

“We need it. You said yourself you’re not sure if you can find this place again.”

 

“Dude, can’t you just read a map? Do we have to have that stupid chick yammering at us?”

“Okay, first of all, do they even still make maps?”

“Sam and I use them all the time, dipshit,” Dean interrupted Jared.

Jared ignored him. “And second, I can’t read in the car. It makes me sick.”

“Good thing you didn’t grow up with us then. You would have never gotten your homework done.”

“And third,” Jared continued to dismiss Dean’s comments. “I bet you anything that Sam would have a GPS installed in the Impala so fast your head would spin, if you let him.”

“Bullshit. He’s never mentioned it.”

“I’m sure he chooses his battles wisely with you.”

“Fuck off.” Dean glanced in the rearview mirror. “And just what are you chuckleheads snorting about back there?” He asked Chris and Steve who were trying to stifle their laughter.

“Man, you two sound like real brothers with all that bickering up there,” Chris replied.

“Turn left onto Interstate Five, north now.” The GPS piped in again.

“Fuckin’ technology.” Dean clenched his jaw muscles and kept his eyes straight ahead on the road.

Jared didn’t even bother to try and hide his peals of laughter that joined in with Chris and Steve’s muffled chortling.

“Fuckin’ little brothers.” Dean muttered as his gaze slid over to Jared for a moment.

Jared flushed with pleasure at the reference. “Annoying big brothers,” he answered softly.

“Yeah,” Dean answered with a small smirk as he turned his attention back to the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen’s hand wandered up to scratch one of the red blotches on his face, and Sam grabbed the sleeping man’s hand and held it so he couldn’t irritate the hives any more than they already were.

“Hey, I brought back lunch,” Bobby slipped into Jensen’s room and moved his rolling table so he could unpack he and Sam’s lunch.

“Thanks, Bobby, I’m starving.”

Bobby gestured to Sam and Jensen’s joined hands. “He tryin’ to scratch again?”

“Yeah. I think he’s doing better though. He’s not as restless as he was last night.”

Bobby sat down and grabbed his sandwich. “Jesus, talk about bad luck. You sure this kid’s not a Winchester after all?”

“Ha ha,” Sam replied sardonically. “Technically it is Dean’s bad luck I guess since it’s his body that was allergic to the drug. Jensen just has the unfortunate luck of inhabiting Dean’s body at the moment.” Sam gently placed Jensen’s hand onto the bed and grabbed his own sandwich, taking a healthy bite.

“The doc been in to talk with you yet?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah, he said his respirations are fine now, the hives should go away soon, and that he’s tolerating the new anti-biotic fairly well.”

“Fairly well?” Bobby raised an eyebrow.

“Better than the first anaphylactic shock round.” Sam ran a slightly shaky hand through his hair. He had been witness to Jensen’ traumatic allergic reaction to the meds and it had been terrifying, bringing up all the fear Sam went through when Dean almost died after their car accident last year. “But they’re still hard on his system. He was pretty nauseated when he was awake awhile ago.”

“He’s a tough kid,” Bobby replied. “He’ll make it through this okay.”

“Ugh.” Jensen turned his head and opened his eyes. “Hey.” He greeted the other men weakly, his voice raspy from the intubation tube they’d had to use the night before.

“Hey Jen, how’re you feeling?” Sam stood up and hovered over the other man.

“Crappy.” Jensen reached up to scratch one of his arms.

Sam grabbed the hand before it could reach its destination. “Quit it. No scratching.”

“Itches,” Jensen groused.

“I know it does,” Sam replied. “The doctor said the hives should be gone soon. Are you hungry or thirsty?”

Jensen made a face. “Too sick to eat or drink.”

“How about some ice?”

“Kay.” Sam reached for the cup beside Jensen’s bed and spooned some ice into Jensen’s mouth. “Thanks, Sam,” Jensen croaked after he swallowed.

“No problem, dude. You need anything else?”

Jensen yawned and his eyes drooped. “Nah, m’good.” His eyes fell closed and once again he was asleep.

“Is that normal?” Bobby asked in a concerned tone.

“Yeah, the doc says it is with all the drugs they’ve pumped in over the last twenty-four hours. He’s pretty much in an out.” Sam ran a gentle hand over Jensen’s hair and then moved back to sit down and finish his sandwich.

“Um, Sam, you got something you want to tell me?” Bobby leaned back in his chair eyeing the younger man shrewdly.

“What?”

“Like why you’re all of a sudden so affectionate with Jensen. I mean you did kiss him. On the lips. And now you’re being all touchy feely.”

Sam sat up looking indignant. “He thought I was his boyfriend. I was just being nice.”

Bobby raised his hand in surrender. “Hey, men, women, it’s no skin off my nose who you sleep with, but I don’t think it’s wise to get too attached to Jen; for more reasons than I can count.”

Sam stared at Bobby, his jaw slack and his face burning bright red. Finally, he found his voice. “No…it’s not…I don’t…well shit.” He stood up and moved over to look out the window. “It’s kind of fucked up really,” he added without turning around.

“Love usually is,” Bobby replied simply.

“I don’t love Jensen, Bobby. I mean I do care about him but not in the way you’re thinking. It’s just…well, he lets me look after him, you know?” 

“Ahh,” Bobby nodded. “And Dean doesn’t. Jensen isn’t your brother, Sam.” 

Sam turned back to face Bobby. “I know that. I told you it was fucked up, didn’t I? You know how Dean is. Always with the tough guy, big brother protective thing going on. He never lets me be the protective one, the one that helps him; unless he’s practically unconscious, anyway.”

“And don’t think you’re sending Jensen the wrong signals?”

“Nah, man, it’s kind of like he gets it, you know? I mean we haven’t talked about it, but I know my hovering annoys him sometimes, and he just lets me do it.” Sam smiled a little. “Even if he got the wrong impression he wouldn’t care. If you had seen him and Jared together you would know that they are it for each other.”

“So long as you’re not setting yourself up to get hurt. That’s all I care about, Sam.”

“Thanks, Bobby, but I promise I’m good. I mean I’ll really miss Jensen when he goes back, but I miss my asshole big brother even more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days, a million cups of coffee and untold amounts of junk food later, four men pulled themselves out of the rented SUV, onto the dirt road they’d been traveling on for several miles and took in their surroundings.

“Are you sure this is it?” Jared looked at Dean and then eyed the seemingly vast wooded area that ran along side of the road. “I thought you said she lived in one of those swanky housing developments.”

Dean turned in a slow circle, his eyes narrowing as he assessed their location. “This is it, all right.” He pointed to a grove of ancient oak trees. Those were still standing in the development. I remember it was called Five Oaks or something like that.”

“So in this reality no one’s developed this are yet?” Steve asked.

“Looks like.” Dean answered as he moved to the back of the car and opened the back hatch. He began tossing duffle bags aside and lifted up an old blanket, revealing a flat metal box.

“What’s tha…holy crap!” Chris exclaimed when Dean opened the box while Chris peered over his shoulder.

“What?” Jared came around the car and peered inside. “Fuck! Dean, where did all that stuff come from?”

Dean began to dig around the box which was basically a miniature version of the arsenal that was hidden in the trunk of the Impala. “I told you Dad left some stuff at Jeff’s place and Jeff gave it to me.”

“You’re dad collected all this stuff in the two weeks he was here, and Jeff kept it all?” Jared moved to pick up one of the guns.

“Jeff told me he always had this feeling like he shouldn’t get rid of it. Good thing, huh?” Dean smacked Jared’s hand. “Don’t touch that, Texas.” He moved the gun out of Jared’s reach and grabbed a cloth bag. Dean reached in and began tossing smaller bags on long strings to each of the men. “Here put these around your necks.”

“What are these?” Chris held his by the string and eyed it closely.

“Protection from spells.”

“Like a hex bag?” Jared piped in.

“More like an anti-hex bag,” Dean replied.

“What’s in it?” Steve asked.

“You don’t want to know, dude,” Dean smirked.

“What’s there to protect us from?” Chris asked. “There’s nothing here.”

“She’s here.”

“How do you know that, Dean?”

“Because Sammy told me to look here, and he’s the smartest guy I know.” He put up a hand to stop any protests. “Listen, there are different types of witches, but this bitch was definitely using earth elementals. When witches rely on the earth like that they become tied to the land and tend to stay in the same area where they’ve gathered power. Anyway, it’s the best lead we’ve got so this where we start.”

“So what are we lookin’ for?” Chris asked as he strung the protection bag around his neck.”

Dean quietly surveyed the area again. “There, see?” He pointed to a thin black column of smoke coming out of the tree tops. “It’s chimney smoke. She’s probably got some sort of house or cabin off the beaten path.” He grabbed a shot gun and turned to Chris. “You know how to handle this?”

Chris took the gun with ease and checked to see if it was loaded. “Regular rounds?” He raised the gun and sighted a target in the distance.

Dean nodded in approval at what he saw. “Salt doesn’t work on witches.”

“What about us?” Jared peered into the box.

“Forget it, Texas, I told you no guns.”

“But…”

“No. Remember, TV training don’t count. Here.” Dean handed him a fairly large hunting knife.

“Cool.” Jared smiled as he attached the sheath to his belt.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to Steve. “What about you?”

Steve raised up his hand. “Fuck no, man, I’d just shoot my foot off or stab one of y’all accidently. I think my motto will be duck and cover.”

“Good idea.” He pointed at Jared and Chris. “That goes for all of you unless I say different.” Dean turned back to the car and began shoving items into a small duffle bag. “Keep your eyes open and your heads down.”

”What are we looking out for?” Jared asked.

Dean stepped back from the SUV and slammed down the hatch. Suddenly the back window exploded, showering Dean with millions of shards of safety glass. “Shit like this!” Dean yelled as he quickly darted into the cover of the trees and the others followed. “Take cover.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

“C’mon, Jen, we gotta’ go.” Sam shook the older man gently.

“What?” Jensen opened his eyes blearily.

“Here, put this on.” Sam shoved one of the skimpy hospital robes at Jensen. “We’re going for a walk.”

“Sam, stop it, I don’t feel like walking.” Jensen tried to bat weakly at the other man even as Sam was shoving one of his arms into the robe.

“Jen, the nurse told me that someone from administration is going to come up and talk with us about our insurance. That means they discovered the card we gave them is bogus and we need to leave now.”

Jensen stared at Sam. “Are you kidding me?”

Sam just stared back.

“God this is so fucked,” Jensen groused as he stood slowly from the bed. “What about my meds?”

Sam draped the other side of the robe over Jensen’s shoulder, not wanting to tangle the IV line. “The nurse said this is your last bag of antibiotics. Bobby or I can take the IV out when it’s done. I already snuck your clothes and stuff down to the car. Bobby’s picking us up out front.”

“Um, you don’t think they’ll notice me just leaving?”

“You’d be surprised about how much goes unnoticed in these places. Don’t worry; we’ve done this lots of times.”

“Great,” Jensen rolled his eyes and grabbed his IV stand for support.

Sam placed his hand on the small of Jensen’s back and guided him out the door. “Hey, Brenda,” Sam called to the nurse who was busy charting at her station. “I’m taking grumpy here for his walk. We thought we might try to go a little further today.”

“That sounds great, Sam.” She eyed the handsome man coyly. “Walking really is the best thing for him at this point.”

“I’m standing right here,” Jensen bitched. “And I’m not grumpy!” He pulled away from Sam’s hand and his robe fell off his shoulder, thus exposing the fairly open back of his gown and his bare backside too.

“Um, Jen." Sam tried to reach for the dangling robe.

“I mean it, Sam, I’m fine! I can walk by myself.” He moved away from Sam and, clinging tightly to his IV pole, began to make his way down the corridor.

Sam shared a look with Brenda whose hand was covering her mouth, mirth filling her eyes. “While I’m, and I’m sure all the other nurses, are enjoying the view, you better catch up to him quick before he gets to the pediatric rooms. We don’t want to scar the children.”

Sam snorted. “Right! I’m on it!”

Sam took off down the hall after Jensen and Brenda couldn’t hold a laugh in when she heard the older man cussing loudly as he obviously just learned that he’d been shuffling down the hall mooning everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the hell was that?” Chris asked from his spot behind a large fir tree. “Was someone shooting at us?”

 

“No, man, it was a warning spell. She probably has them set all over the area,” Dean replied from where he was crouched behind a large fallen tree.

“I thought we had these to protect us,” Jared stated from his spot beside Dean, lifting up the amulet bag he wore by its string.

“Yeah, that little bag is probably the reason the car window exploded instead of your head, Texas,” Dean retorted.

“Jesus!” Jared slumped back against the tree trunk.

Dean stuck his head up and surveyed the area with keen alertness. Finally, he rose and motioned the others out of hiding. “Listen up." Dean looked to all of them using a definite no nonsense tone of voice. “You all follow me single file. Do not deviate from the trail I’m following, got it?” After receiving nods of confirmation he turned and started off into the woods. “Texas, you’re behind me, then Steve. Chris, you’re covering us. Shoot first, then ask questions; got it?”

“Yeah, man, I’m on it.”

“Good. Let’s go.”

As he walked, Dean pulled a length of rope out of his duffel with the hand that wasn’t gripped tightly around his gun. Sam caught a glimpse and raised his eyebrows at the large knots tied at either end with strange symbols painted on them. “What’s that?”

Dean coiled the rope loosely. “You’ll see," he answered mysteriously. “No talking, Texas, I need to concentrate.”

“Yes sir!” Jared replied in a whisper and snapped a smart salute to the back of Dean’s head, making Chris and Steve snicker quietly.

“I saw that, smartass,” Dean commented without turning around as he kept a steady and sweeping gaze on the forest around them. “If I was my dad you’d all be doing a five mile run with a full pack when we got home. Now quit fooling around and pay some fucking attention to your surroundings.”

Jared glanced back to the others with a reddened face before he turned around and silently followed Dean further into the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Jen, how’re you doing back there?”

“Great.”

Sam looked back and cringed slightly at the sight of the other man curled up on the back seat of the Impala. Jensen’s face was almost as pale as the white blanket they had laid over him and Sam could see the beads of sweat on the older man’s forehead. “you gonna’ be sick, dude?”

The look Jensen shot him was pure pissed off Dean, and Sam had to suppress a smile. “Just leave me alone, Sam,” Jensen huffed out. He closed his eyes as he tried to quell his nausea. “Please.”

Sam did a quick check of the IV that was hanging from a hook above Jensen’s head. “Sure, man.” He turned back to Bobby, who was trying to keep the Impala at a steady speed and on a smooth course in deference to their ailing passenger. “He doesn’t look so hot,” Sam said quietly.

“I know he don’t, but he’d look even worse if his pretty ass got tossed in prison for insurance fraud.” Bobby glanced over at Sam. “He’ll be all right once he finishes the drugs.”

“Yeah, okay.” Sam sunk down in the seat and rubbed his hand over his face.

“You look exhausted, boy; you better get some real shut-eye when we get home.”

“It’ll be good to sleep in a real bed again. Hospitals suck.”

“That they do,” Bobby agreed.

The two men rode in silence for the rest of the drive to Bobby’s place. Bobby was just pulling in the driveway when they were both startled by Jensen. “Sam!” Jensen sat straight up, his chest heaving.

“What’s the matter, Jen, you have a nightmare?” Sam turned around in the seat to look at the older man as Bobby brought the car to a halt and put it in park.

Jensen shook his head and sent a pleading gaze to Sam and then Bobby. “Some…something’s wrong…hurts.” Jensen grabbed his head and swore.

“Jen!” Sam ripped open his door and tore around to the back. “Jensen, what is it? What’s wrong?” He opened the back door and reached for his friend.

Jensen twisted so he could grab Sam’s biceps. “I don’t…m’head hurts…chest feels heavy.” He looked into Sam’s eyes. “Scared, Sam.” Jensen leaned his head into the younger man’s chest.

Sam ran a hand over Jensen’s hair. “It’s okay, it’ll be okay.” He looked up at Bobby who had opened the door on the other side of the back seat to help.

Suddenly Jensen’s grip tightened enough that Sam yelped. “Oh God, it hurts.” Jensen uttered out in a strangled moan. “Sam, help!”

“Jen, I don’t…I don’t know…what hurts? Jen?” Jensen’s body went limp in Sam’s arms. “Jensen!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean kneeled down and began to shift dirt from the shallow grave they had just stumbled upon, and soon Jared dropped to his knees to help. “Oh my God,” Jared gasped as Dean uncovered the corpse’s face. “She’s just a kid.” He scrambled back away from the grave.

Dean gently began to shift the dirt back to cover the girl’s pallid face again. “A child can amp up the power of a spell like crazy. Jesus, I can’t even tell you how many times dad had to save us from some whacko witch or monster trying to get to us when we were kids.”

“Shit.” Jared’s face was still pale and drawn. Chris had moved over to rest a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Dean finished re-covering the girl and stood up from the grave. “This bitch is practicing some powerful mojo.”

“Thanks, Dean, from you that’s quite a compliment…or is it Jensen? It’s so hard to keep track these days.”

All four men turned their heads to where a beautiful blond woman stood just outside the clearing. “Regina, I presume.” Dean slowly made his way in front of the others. “You look a bit different than the last time we met.”

“A body in every port, dear. It’s my motto.” Regina smiled sweetly. “So what brings you here, Dean? You missed me?”

“Hardl…”

Before Dean could get out his retort Jared suddenly sprang toward the smirking woman. “She was just a kid, you murdering bitch!” He had pulled out the knife Dean had given him and was on the attack.

“Jared, no!” Dean screamed as he made a grab at the younger man.

“Hmm, you’re cute,” Regina spoke as she casually raised a hand toward Jared.

Two things happened at once: Jared was lifted off the ground and flung into the unyielding trunk of a tree and Steve and Chris both winced at the dull thud his head made as it hit the bark. At the same time Dean whipped the roped he had been carrying into the air where it caught round Regina’s neck; the two knots crossing and wrapping again to hold it securely.

The witch fell to her knees and screamed in rage as she clawed at the rope. The sigils Dean had drawn onto the knots overpowered the struggling woman as all her spells began to unravel.

“Holy shit, look at that!” Steve exclaimed from his spot beside an unconscious Jared.

Chris looked up and swore as the once beautiful woman morphed into a haggard crone, and then almost immediately began to crumble as pieces of skin flaked away, leaving a skeleton in rags, and then just a pile of dust.

“Dean!” Chris called as the man sank to his knees, grabbing his head.

“Knew that bitch was ancient,” Dean muttered weakly to Chris, who had made his way to Dean’s side. Dean gripped Chris’ forearm tightly as he spoke with effort through gritted teeth. “Take care of Texas for me. Tell him I said good-b…” Dean trailed off as he passed out in Chris’ arms.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

“Jen,” Sam had slid into the back seat of the Impala and had Jensen across his lap, braced with his right arm while he used his left hand to rub his knuckles against Jensen’s chest, trying to wake him. “C’mon, Jen don’t do this.” He raised his head and looked across the back seat at Bobby. “What do you think is…?”

“Shit,” said groggy man lying in Sam’s arms.

“Jen!” Sam peered down into the older man’s face. “Hey, can you hear me?” Green eyes opened and met hazel. “You back with us?” Sam asked.

Jensen sat up quickly. “What the hell, Sammy? Why the fuck are you holding me like some damned girl?”

Sam and Bobby exchanged a look. “Dean?” Sam smiled.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Dean scooted further away from his brother. “I killed that bitch and I’m back.”

“Hey, watch the IV,” Sam scolded.

Dean looked down at his arm. “What the hell Sam? Why are we in the car and why do I…” he swayed a little as the blood drained from his face and he clutched his stomach.

“C’mon, idjit!” Bobby hauled Dean out of the car with Sam quickly sliding across the back seat after them holding up Dean’s IV bag. They made it out in time for Dean to hit his knees and vomit in Bobby’s driveway. When Dean was finally finished Bobby handed him a bottle of water. “Here; rinse and spit.”

Dean did as he was told and then looked up at the two men. “What the hell did that Jensen guy do to my body and why do I feel like shit?”

“It’s a long story,” Sam sighed. “C’mon, let’s get you inside.”

Sam moved to wrap an arm around Dean for support only to have his hands slapped away. “I can walk, Sam, I’m not paralyzed. You just hold my IV, Nurse Betty.”

Sam and Bobby exchanged snorts as they followed Dean into the house. “It’s good to have ya back, kiddo,” Bobby fondly shoved Dean’s shoulder as he moved past him into the kitchen.

“It really is, you know,” Sam added quietly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Sammy.” Dean bumped shoulders with his brother before he stepped away. “Now bring my IV, bitch! I need to lay the fuck down, and then you can tell me what the hell is going on.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was only a few minutes before the man in Chris’ arms began to stir and then open his eyes. Jensen looked around, surprised to find himself surrounded by trees and not the interior of the Impala. He realized he was lying against someone and his eyes shot open wide as he realized who was holding him. “Chris? Is it really you?”

Chris looked into his friend’s eyes and recognized the glimmer that was Jensen in the green orbs. “Fuck, Jen!” Chris pulled Jensen in tight to him. “You’re asking if it’s me? Is that really you?”

“It’s me.” Jensen allowed himself to relax in Chris’ arms, simply relieved to be back home.

“Thank God,” Chris pushed Jensen away a little so he could inspect his friend. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just feel a little dizzy and a headache.” He sat up more, pulling further away from Chris, and finally began to observe his surroundings. “Where are w…” Jensen stopped as his eyes lit on Steve who was still hovering over Jared’s limp form. “Jay?”

“Jensen, hang on!” Chris moved to help steady his friend who was trying to scramble to his feet to get to Jared.

“Chris, let me go!” Jensen was on his feet and stumbling over to Jared. He fell to his knees beside his lover. “God, what happened?” He asked Steve.

“That really you, Jensen?” Steve cocked his head.

“It’s him,” Chris supplied as he moved in next to Steve. “How’s Jay doing?”

“What’s wrong with him?” Jensen turned his pleading eyes on his friends.

“It was the witch,” Steve explained. “Jared tried to go after her and she threw him into the tree and he hit his head pretty good. Dean killed her and passed out and then you were back.”

Jensen ran a gentle hand through Jared’s hair. “Has he woken up at all?”

“No, man, not a peep.”

“We need to get him to a hospital,” Jensen felt his pockets for his phone.

“There’s no service, Jen; it’s pretty remote here,” Chris informed him. “We already checked.”

“Damn it, he could be hemorrhaging or something! What the fuck do we do?” Jensen asked frantically.

“We’re just gonna’ have to carry him out,” Chris shrugged as he shot a glance to Steve. “Besides, we need to get the hell out of here.”

Jensen caught the look between his two friends. “Why? What else is going on?”

“I think it’s best that we don’t get caught with a dead girl,” Chris pointed toward the grave.

“Dead girl?”

“Yeah, man, that bitch was killing people. Who knows how many bodies she’s got buried out here? This one’s just a kid, Jen.” Steve looked a little green. “I say we clean up after ourselves here and get the hell out of dodge.”

“Okay, so I guess we carry Jay,” Jensen smiled fondly down at Jared. “Although I’m not sure how we’re going to manage the giant.”

“Fuck you, Jen,” Jared muttered as he struggled to open his eyes. “M’not a giant.”

“Jay?” Are you okay?” Jensen leaned in close to Jared.

“Mmm, I think okay might be too strong a word. I think I’ll survive though,” Jared grumbled.

“Thank God!” Jensen pressed a firm kiss on Jared’s lips. “I missed you so much, Jay.”

Jared slowly sat up with Steve and Jensen’s help and then suddenly his brain came back on line and finally caught up to current events. He caught Jensen’s hands in his own. “Jen, is it really you? Are you back?”

“Yeah, Jay, Dean killed the witch and we switched back.”

“Holy shit!” Jared pulled Jensen to him in a tight embrace.

Jensen pressed his face into Jared’s neck. “I was so scared, Jay. I was afraid I’d never see you again.” Jensen was trembling with emotion, relief and maybe just a little residual shock from all he’d been through.

“Shh, it’s okay, Jen. You’re okay now.” Jared whispered as he held Jensen tighter.

Steve and Chris offered the two some privacy by moving around the clearing and making sure they cleaned up any evidence that they had been there.

After a few long moments Jensen finally pulled away from Jared and swiped at his eyes. “Okay, I’m good now.”

Jared pulled Jensen into a heated kiss. “Mmm, you are good.” He whispered as he pulled back a little.

Jensen rewarded his boyfriend with a sly smile. “Later, Jay.”

“Um, I hate to break up this love fest, but it’ll be getting dark soon and we still need to find our way out of here,” Chris hovered over them. “You gonna’ be okay to walk, Jared?”

Jared slowly made his way to his feet. He swayed a little, but Jensen hung on tight. “Take it easy, man, just give it a minute.”

“Thanks, Jen,” Jared leaned on Jensen’s strength for a few more minutes and then straightened out. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Let’s go.” Chris took the lead with the shotgun Dean had given him slung over his shoulder. Steve walked with him carrying the duffle Dean had left behind with the rest of their weapons tucked safely inside.

Jensen wrapped an arm around Jared’s waist and Jared placed his own over Jensen’s shoulders, kissing the top of his head as they followed their friends. “I love you, Jensen, “Jared murmured softly.

Jensen tilted his head up for a quick kiss on the lips. “Love you too, Jay. It’s good to be home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Texas, no! Look out!” Dean called out as he tossed in his sleep.

“Huh?” Sam sat up and tried to figure out what woke him.

“Jared!” Dean sat up and tried to figure out where the hell he was as he tried to get his breathing back under control.

“Dean,” Sam moved from his bed and sat next to his brother. “You all right?”

“Sammy?”

“Yeah, man, it’s me; we’re at Bobby’s, remember?”

Dean ran a hand over his face. “Right.”

“So, you had a nightmare about Jared?”

“Yeah,” Dean replied shortly and then looked out the window, not seeming to want to talk about it. Big surprise there.

“Okay, well…um, just wake me if you need anything.” Sam moved back over to his bed and started to lie back down.

“He was hurt,” Dean said quietly into the darkness.

“Who, Jared?” Sam sat back up again.

“Yeah, you should have seen him. He was so pissed when we found that dead girl. He just went after that witch without even thinking. She flung him against a tree, man, and he was still out when I left…so, yeah, I don’t really know if he’s okay or not.”

“Well, he does have my head, you know?” Sam knocked on his skull. “You and Dad always said it’s like I had a built in helmet. I’m sure he’s fine, Dean.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Dean shrugged and yawned widely, not looking horribly convinced.

“Hey, get some sleep, man.” Sam lay back down again.

“G’night, Sammy.”

“Night, Dean.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jensen heard the sliding glass door open behind him and quickly extinguished his cigarette as he exhaled the last puff of smoke. He turned around and faced a very sleepy looking Jared. “Hey, I thought you were asleep.”

“You were gone.” Jared’s voice was plaintive as he reached out and pulled Jensen to him.

“Sorry about that. I couldn’t sleep. I’m still trying to wrap my mind around all of this, you know?” Jensen turned in Jared’s arms so he was facing the view off the motel balcony.

Jared rested his cheek on Jensen’s head. “Yeah, I know.” They were both lost in their thoughts for a few moments and then Jared cleared his throat and spoke again. “I thought maybe we could fly back to Vancouver tomorrow instead of L.A.”

“Sure, any special reason?”

“I’d like to pick up the dogs and maybe drive back to Texas for a visit. We’re going to have a lot of explaining to do to our families.” He nuzzled the back of Jensen’s neck. “Besides, I think I’d just like to be home with you for a few days. Alone.”

“I’d like that,” Jensen answered quietly. “We’ll need to gather our strength for facing our mamas.”

Jared snorted. “No kidding.” He slid a hand under Jensen’s shirt and grazed his boyfriend’s belly with gentle fingers. “Hey, Jen?”

“Yeah?” Jensen turned back around to face Jared.

Jared pulled him in closer. “My head is feeling a lot better.” He leaned down and took Jensen’s mouth in a heated kiss.

Jensen groaned softly and then pulled away. “The doctor said you need lots of rest.”

“I’ll make you do all the work.” Jared grabbed Jensen’s ass and began to place earnest kissed down his neck.

“Oh God, c’mon,” Jensen gasped. “Bedroom.” Jensen took Jared’s hand and tugged him towards the balcony door.

Jared grabbed his lover from behind again. “Jensen?” he whispered hotly in Jensen’s ear.

“What?” asked the older man breathlessly.

“Guess who else smokes?”

“Oh shit.” Jensen turned to look guiltily up at his lover. “Um…Dean?”

“Yep.”

“Well that explains my fresh nicotine addiction and the cigarettes in my pocket.”

“Dean’s kind of like you; says he only does it when he’s stressed, out drinking and where Sam can’t see him.”

“I told you guys Dean would smoke,” Jensen looked smug. “What about John?”

“Apparently like a chimney,” Jared answered wryly.

“Ha! I think you owe me a hundred bucks.”

“I think you owe me a hundred bucks for making me kiss an ashtray just now.”

Jensen had the decency to blush. “Sorry, Jay.” He resumed pulling the younger man toward their bed. “You want to take it out on my ass?”

Jared threw back his head and laughed. “You got yourself a deal, babe.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

“Rachel says we might as well just pick up the dogs in the morning,” Jared said as he hung up his cell.

“Sounds good,” Jensen answered as he unlocked their front door. “I’m kinda’ tired.”

“Not too tired I hope,” Jared planted a kiss on the back of Jensen’s neck.

Jensen shivered. “I’m not that tired.”

“Good.”

Jensen paused as the front door opened and he glanced down, noticing the line of salt across the threshold.

Jared followed his gaze and grimaced. “Yeah, man, sorry about the mess. Dean sort of insisted…”

“Leave it,” Jensen interrupted.

“What?”

Jensen closed his eyes as memories of the demon attack flitted across his brain. He took a deep breath and looked up at Jared. “Yeah, um, can we just leave it for now?”

“Sure, Jen,” Jared followed Jensen as he carefully stepped over the salt and went into the house. Jared closed the door and then saw that Jensen was staring at the protection sigils Dean had chalked on the back of the door. “You okay? We haven’t really talked much about what happened to you there.” Jared put a hand on Jensen’s shoulder.

Jensen’s eyes remained on the symbol. “It was a demon, Jay.” He met Jared’s eyes. “I mean, shit, a real live demon, with black eyes and the throwing me into the wall; just like on the show. I tried to be brave and tough like Dean would be, but I was really scared, Jay, like scared shitless.”

“God, Jensen.” Jared pulled him close.

“And there I was in Bobby fucking Singer’s kitchen being doused in alcohol and stitched up. Jesus, I’m still freaked out.”

“I know, Jen, we both are. This isn’t just somethin’ we’ll get over just like that, but right now I’m just so fucking glad you’re okay and here.” Jared framed Jensen’s face with his large hands. “Love me, Jen,” he whimpered against Jensen’s lips. “Prove to me that you’re really here with me.”

“I’m here, Jay. I’m right here with you.” Jensen pulled Jared into a heated kiss, opening his mouth to allow Jared’s tongue access and they stood for a long time just enjoying the kisses and soft caresses of wandering hands.

Finally Jared pulled away a bit. “Bed?” he asked raggedly as he pushed them both toward the stairs, pulling Jensen’s shirt over his head as they moved.

“Bed.” Jensen agreed as he toed off his shoes, carelessly leaving them lying on one of the steps.

They left a trail of shoes and clothing up the stairs and down the hall, and both were completely naked by the time they reached their bed. Jared flopped down, pulling Jensen on top of him. “Fuck me, Jen. Want you so bad.”

“I want that too, Jay.” Jensen kissed Jared’s hungry mouth and then slid his lips over to Jared’s ear. “Need you so fucking much.”

Jared moaned as Jensen kissed his way down Jared’s neck, over his pecs and finally stopped to tease a nipple. “Yeah,” Jared gasped.

Jensen moved over to the other nipple. “Gonna’ make you feel so good, Jay.” After a few minutes he reached over to their nightstand and fished the lube out of the drawer. It only took him a few moments to spread lube on his fingers and then in a sudden move, he engulfed Jared’s leaking cock into his mouth as he teased Jared’s opening with one finger.

“Jesus!” Jared cried out. “So good, Jen!”

Jensen’s mouth played with Jared’s cock just enough to keep him on edge as he worked to loosen his lover’s tight hole. Finally Jared swore at him and even begged a little and Jensen smiled as he positioned himself to enter his lover.

Jensen pushed in slowly, giving time for Jared to adjust, and when he was fully pressed into the younger man he leaned forward and took his lips in a hungry kiss. When he pulled away for breath he moved his mouth over to Jared’s ear. “Did you want to fuck him? Did you think Dean was hot?”

Jared’s eyes widened a bit. “What? No! Jensen, I would nev…”

“I know you wouldn’t,” Jensen practically growled, letting Dean slip into his voice a little. “That’s not what I asked you. I asked if you wanted to.” Jensen pulled out and thrust back in.

“Oh, God,” Jared whined. “Yes, all right, you know I did. You know I think Dean is hot.”

Jensen shifted a little and the next thrust hit Jared’s sweet spot causing the younger man to groan. “S’what I thought. I knew you’ve always wanted fuck Dean,” Jensen stated smugly.

Jared wiped the satisfied look off Jensen’s face by wrapping his long arms around his lover and flipping them both over so that he was hovering over Jensen. “What about you, Jen? Was Sam as hot as me? Did you want him too? Is that why you brought it up?” Jared lifted off his lover’s cock and slammed himself down, making them both moan.

“I did, Jay, you know I did too. Jesus, yes, keep going!”

Jared stopped talking and began riding Jensen in earnest while Jensen met his lover thrust for thrust until both men were coming without ever even touching Jared’s cock. Jared leaned his head down to rest against Jensen’s chest for a few moments before pulling off and falling on the bed next to the other man. “God, that was hot,” he panted. He pulled Jensen closer until his head rested on Jared’s broad chest.

“Yes it was,” Jensen added.

“I kissed him…Dean.”

Jensen’s head popped up. “What?”

Jared ducked his head and blushed. “I mean he was in bed…” Jensen kept on staring. “No, I mean he was sleeping in the spare room and he had a nightmare and I went in to try and help, but he didn’t wake up so I just lay down to like, I don’t know, soothe him or something, and then I wished he was you and then I got up, and I don’t know I just kissed him, you know, real quick, like.”

Jared was babbling and Jensen’s answering smirk turned into a wide smile and then a laugh. “You did all that and you thought Dean freakin’ Winchester didn’t wake up for any of it? Dude, he was totally awake.”

Jared gaped and turned an even deeper shade of red. “Oh shit, you’re right, he was totally awake. God, how embarrassing!”

“S’okay, Jay. Sam kissed me.”

“He…what…Sam…kissed…you?”

Jensen raised a finger to push up Jared’s chin so his mouth would close. “I had a high fever, Jay, and I thought he was you. I was really freaking out so Sam went along with my delusions to comfort me.”

“So we both kissed our boyfriend’s doubles from another universe and we both wanted to fuck them. Does that make us freaks or what?” Jared put a hand over his face.

“Nah, I just think it makes us red blooded American gay boys, Jay. Let’s face it, Sam and Dean are hot. We’re hot.”

“What if you fucked Dean and I fucked Sam?”

“Okay, now you’re just being weird.” Jensen shuddered and then yawned widely.

“This whole fucking thing is weird.” Jared pulled Jensen back down to him.

“Tell me about it.” Jensen yawned again.

“Sleep, Jen.” Jared ran a hand over Jensen’s hair and Jensen’s eyes drooped closed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What was he like?” Sam asked from his spot in the passenger seat of the Impala.

It was a week after Dean had returned to his own body and having had enough of recuperating at Bobby’s house he had insisted that he felt well enough for Sam to find them a hunt. They were now on their way to check out a Chupacabra in Texas of all places.

“Who? Texas?” Dean’s brows furrowed but he didn’t take his eyes off the highway.

“Yeah, man, Jared; what was he like? We haven’t really talked about this at all.”

“Jesus, Sammy, you know I hate to talk about shit like this. It happened. We fixed it. End of story.”

“Dean,” Sam managed to drag Dean’s name out into two or three syllables and when Dean looked over at his brother he sighed loudly at the sight of the famous puppy dog eyes. The eyes that Dean had not been able to resist since Sam had discovered their power at around age three.

“Good Christ, all right,” Dean capitulated, but he remained silent.

Sam knew from experience that Dean was formulating his thoughts and filtering exactly how much of his experience he wanted to share with his little brother. Sam also knew that Dean only did this when he had formed a strong emotional attachment about something or someone. Sam realized that his brother had formed a bond with Jared just as he had with Jensen. “Dean?” Sam prodded.

Dean cleared his throat and began to speak. “He’s kind of like a giant puppy; you know all friendly and all over you.”

“All over you?” Sam raised his eyebrow at his brother.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Not like that, bitch. Just he likes to hug and stuff.”

“Oh, I bet you loved that,” Sam snorted.

“I know, right?” Dean huffed out a laugh. “But after awhile I didn’t mind so much, I mean the dude is so friendly and funny too, and actually smart as hell. He kind of grew on me.”

“So you got along well, then?”

“You jealous, Sammy?”

“Nah, just curious I guess. “

“Well, he was all right, but he’s got nothing on your emo ass.”

“Gee thanks,” Sam replied acerbically.

Dean glanced at his brother. “So what about that Jensen guy? What was he like, besides stunningly handsome?”

“He was cool, I liked him,” Sam replied and then fell silent for a few moments. “I kissed him,” he blurted out suddenly and then turned red.

Dean pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car, gaping at his brother. “I don’t…I really don’t know what to say to that, Sammy.”

“I mean it was just because his fever was so high and he thought I was Jared. I mean he was really scared so I just went along with it you know? It was just a little kiss, like, not with tongue or anything.”

Dean grinned and Sam sighed inwardly. “So Sammy, now that you’ve had a taste of these lips do I need to worry that you’ll try it again? I am irresistible after all.”

“Ewww!” Sam shuddered. “Fuck off, you perv!”

Dean burst out laughing. “It’s okay, Sammy, Texas laid one on me too.”

Now it was Sam’s turn to gape at his brother. “What?”

Dean reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. “Man, meeting that Jeff guy really threw me for a loop and I had a nightmare about Dad. Jared came in and was trying to comfort me or somethin’. He thought he was being stealth and shit so I just went along and pretended to sleep. He was probably missing his boyfriend or whatever; it was kinda sweet.”

“Did you just fucking say, Sweet? About being kissed by another guy? Are you sure that’s you in there? Christo.”

“Fuck off, Samantha.”

“Ooh, big threat from a guy who just used sweet in a sentence.”

“I’ll tell you what Sammy, how about a pact? I won’t bring up your big gay kiss ever again if you don’t bring up mine.”

Sam mourned all of the ways that he would not be able to tease his brother about this, but also realized the deal would be worth Dean’s silence on the matter. “Deal,” he agreed as he raised his fist to bump it with his brother in a silent pact.

Dean pulled the Impala back out onto the highway and they drove in silence for a few more miles before Sam cleared his throat and spoke again. “So I asked Jensen about…um, about your deal.”

“Jared knew about it. The Dean on their show made the same deal,” Dean interjected.

“Yeah, I know, but Jensen said…he said he doesn’t know what happens to yo…I mean, Dean…on the show, I mean.”

“I think we know what’s going to happen, Sammy.”

“I told you I’m going…”

Dean raised his hand. “I know, I know, okay? Can we drop it for now?” He looked at his brother. “I’m just glad to be here now, dude.”

Sam raised his hands in surrender. “Yeah, sure, man.” 

“So, Sammy,” Dean started after a few more miles of tension filled silence. “Jared, was kind of high strung sometimes…I don’t know, like…”

“A drama queen?” Sam suggested helpfully.

“Yeah, drama queen!” Dean laughed.

“Don’t get me wrong, Jensen was brave as hell and tough, but yeah, man he could get into queen out mode too.” Sam smiled at his brother.

“Well, they are actors, I guess,” Dean grinned.

“You should have seen Jensen’s face when he found out Bobby was going to stitch him up in his kitchen.”

Their shared laughter and stories lasted for miles and miles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jared!” Jensen called out as he came in their front door.

The writer’s strike had ended and both men had been back at work on the set as they finished shooting season three of Supernatural. They had settled back into their Vancouver home and had for the most part recovered from the trauma of their separation.

“Jared?” Jensen called again, after there was no reply the first time. Jensen had been out running errands and knew that Jared had planned on staying home today since he was getting over a head cold. Jensen finally found Jared on the couch where he seemed to be zoned out. “Hey, Jay, you all right? I called you twice. You didn’t take the night time medicine in the day time again, did you?”

Jared came out of his stupor. “Hey, Jen,” he replied quietly. “I didn’t take the wrong thing this time.”

Jensen came around the couch and sat next to Jared. “So what’s wrong?”

“The script came for the season finale.”

“Oh yeah?” Jensen hesitated.

“Dean’s going to hell,” Jared’s voice caught. “God, he’s really going, Jen.”

“No,” Jensen pulled Jared to him. “We don’t…we don’t know if it will be the same…maybe it won’t happen there…Sam will…”

Jared held Jensen’s face. “You really believe that, Jen?”

Jensen shook his head and his heart broke as he remembered Sam’s broken words. I’ll be alone. “What do we do?” he asked weakly, eyes glassy with unshed tears.

“I don’t know,” Jared replied as the tears streaked down his cheeks. “I just don’t know.”

 

The End


End file.
